A holiday with destiny
by micky21
Summary: the winx go to a new town for a break and what they find is more then they can handle, while the Guardians, Matt and Caleb face not only the winx but their first powerful enemy more then Nerissa!
1. Chapter 1

A holiday with destiny!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 1: the first day having funny and wonder!

Heatherfield!

In a normal town called Heatherfield were everything was the same; people heading to work kids finishing School and having fun. The sun shone so nicely on the town that most people went to the beach and so stay inside to cool off. For five girls and two guys walked the streets loving the feeling of School holidays the freedom was so nice but they still had some people to fight as they had powers they had an enemy still watching them waiting for them.

"It's such a nice day" the Boy said holding his girlfriends hand.

"But what are we going to do?" a girl with two long black piggy tales walking freely around the group.

"we could go to the Ice Cream place and chill there for a well then had to the beach" the blond suggested which sounded like an idea they thought about it then agreed "count me in" a brown head said

"Sounds good to me" said a girl with brown skin and dark hair; "I don't mind where we go as long as it's fun" a boy with orange hair

"Then let's do it" a red head said

They walked the streets and pasted several places until they felt a wave of energy but wonderful energy. The gang stopped looking around but the boy with Orange hair looked at them confused "what's up?" he asked

"Nothing Nigel let's just go" the red head said slowly looking around they carried on until they reached the place then found a table in the back they sat around it and ordered 7 banana splits. They laughed and talked about what they would do in the three weeks of holiday the girls also needed to practice their magic and the boy with black hair sitting next to the red head of a girlfriend.

Plus the guys needed to practice their band too there were lots to do but how to make time for each other was the question; they got their order by the waitress that gave the boys a wink then went to her next customer just when she left. They heard the door open and boys started to whistle they leaned to the side to see what was making the guys go all goo-goo over.

They spotted three girls walked in the first had blond hair that touched her bottom wearing a bikini green top showing every curve and her stomach too and mini orange skirt with high hills with flowers on and a purple head band; the second was a African girl with long brown hair just under her bottom and wore a short green skirt and a sleeveless purple top and leg warms and sneakers; the last was a Asian girl with long piggy tales like Hay-Lin, she wore a blue pare of jean and a sleeveless dress-like top and sneaker they ordered 6 Vanilla cup Ice creams.

The Blond pushed a piece of hair out her face looking at the guys then turned back to her friends "what" she said seeing them shacking their heads holding the cups handing her two.

"Do you always have to make a scene" the African asked

"With good looks like ours yes I do, now let's get going I hear this place has tones of shops" the Blond said they rolled their eyes at her then walked out the door.

The gang looked out the window to see three other girls one had long brown hair touching her bottom with a short pink skirt, a short top that showed her stomach and high hills that wrapped around her ankles like the Blond. The second was a girl with purple short hair in a style not far from Taranee's but most of it was on the side she wore a purple skirt with a short top like the African and high hills sneaker. The last was a girl with long red hair touching her bottom she wore a mini ruffled skirt with high hill sandals and a short blue and white stripped top with heart on the side and her stomach also showing like the brown head and had a little bunny on one shoulder.

"Was it just me or did that bunny just smile?" Irma asked

"Nope but they are hot" Nigel said getting glares from the girls around him and Matt "sad to say it but I have to agree with Nigel" Matt said

"Watch it you guys are surrounded by five girls who you both belong to two of the girls" Will warned Matt and Nigel stared at each other they turn to see the girls walking away the red head even gave the bunny a small piece of ice cream to eat which was far from normal the Guardians and Matt wanted to know more about them and were did girls like them have looks better then anyone here even Sondra would have a hard time betting looks like theirs one look in the place and all the guys even Nigel and Matt were so hooked on their flawless looks.

When the gang were finished they head to the beach the girls had cloths for the beach on cause they had a feeling they need it so on they walked they could see people were busy heading to cooler places.

When they reached the beach and the gang took off their cloths just wearing their bikinis and short; they slowly made their way to the beach when they noticed the 6 girls there in more sexy bikinis then the girls around the beach the African girl was on a surf board on the sea well her friends were playing on the beach suddenly a ball hit Nigel on the head knocking him over.

Matt helped him up well Hay-Lin picked up the ball just then a girl ran up to them it was the red head she stopped in front of them "you ok?" she asked

"Yeah don't sweat it" Nigel waved it off the girls stared at them Matt had a hard time keeping his eyes off her sexy figure luckily Will did see. "Guess this is yours" Hay-Lin holding out the ball to her.

"Yeah are you sure you ok?" she looked at Nigel

"Yeah I'm fine really" Nigel said smiling

"Hey B. what's the hold up!" the Blond yelled putting her hands on her hips the red head rolled her eyes looking back "Coming" she said then ran off waving to the gang who waved back.

"Nigel you such a softy" Cornelia said

"Excuse me but I was being nice" Nigel said defending himself but he had to admit she was quiet cute her boyfriend must liked her cause she was one of a kind so were her friends. The day was nice the girls had got a small tan even got dragged in by the boys in the sea, it was fun but sometime in the afternoon the new girls went home or so they thought Will still couldn't think of why a strange wave of wonderful energy hit them not like the wave when Nerissa was around.

They all head to the Silver Dragon but Nigel as he had relatives over so he sneaked out some times to see Taranee. They sat in their usual spot and met up with Caleb their other guy friend who fought side them; they were eating old fashion Chinese food and they told Ms. Lin about the energy wave they felt earlier but couldn't figure it out then just as if on cue the Heart began to glow meaning a portal was open so as Hay-Lin took out the map they found the spot of the portal was under the bridge they normally practiced under so as Caleb joined the five girls and Matt to the bridge at Night time.

{Winx}

It was finally the holidays and after battling the evil Baltor and the Trix they were free and won the battle now the year was finished the girls wanted to enjoy it more but couldn't so Bloom came up with a way for them to stay together for two weeks at least by spending it on Earth in a new town completely ok they had to find money to stay somewhere but hack they wanted to spend some time together relaxing.

So they packed their stuff and head to the Portal in Magix to a completely new town new adventure all together; they entered it then in a flash they walked out the alley to a large city filled with people the girls changed their bags into backpacks and head to somewhere for something to eat or snack on which was an Ice cream place.

"anyone for something cool to eat then we can go somewhere to have fun" Bloom suggested the leader of them, they nodded then walked to the place Layla, Stella and Musa walked in to get Ice cream only to get guys eyeing them and whistling Stella enjoying the new pare of guys looking at them she pushed a strand of hair out her face only for the girls to moan at her.

When they went back outside Stella gave Bloom an ice-cream and Musa gave Flora well Layla gave Tecna the 6 walked through town looking at a cool new town it was different from Gardenia and it felt nice to go somewhere new for a change.

The heard there was a beach and when they reached it after walking several blocks they checked if someone was looking and to their luck none was so with their magic they changed into their bikinis and Layla made a surf board then head for the sea well the others played with the ball even Kiko. Bloom's pet bunny came along not that she leave him behind he kept their scores and they were loving it so far the winx were playing so much that Musa hit the ball to hard that it flew over Flora's and Bloom's head they turned to see it hit a boy in his face well his friends were all making sure he was ok.

Bloom ran over to him then stopped in front of him and his group five girls and his other guy's friend was with him. One of the girls held the ball she couldn't help wonder if he was fine Musa did hit it pretty hard.

"You ok" Bloom asked

"yeah don't sweat it" he replied how could he be so cool when her friend hit him with the ball hard maybe he was pretending like it didn't hurt "Guess this is yours" the girl held it out and Bloom took it she notice something strange about this group but couldn't figure it out.

"You sure you ok" she asked making sure he was hurt to bad again he waves it off saying "yeah I'm fine really"

Bloom noticed the black haired boy stare at her like she was a goddess; suddenly Bloom heard Stella yell out "Hey B. what's the hold up" for once I wished it was Flora who called but then again she was the peace maker in their group so Bloom simply rolled her eyes looking at Stella her hands placed on her hips "Coming" she would call her a name like Highness but that wasn't her so she waved to the group then head back to her friends who carried on playing when she joined.

Not long they went to find a place to stay to their luck there was this apartment open so they went to stay their. They would pay Bloom's parents back because she had to ask for a loan plus Stella's money was for food and other things.

They made sleeping bags all over the place with they backpacks changed back into normal bags then changed into sleeping cloths, Bloom needed some air and so did Stella the place was too much so both wearing short pants and mini tops with sandals on they walked out and head down town for a night walk.

"So how are you going to pay your parents back?" Stella asked making conversation as they walked "I'll have to find something to make up the money" Bloom replied

"A job? But we on holiday maybe we all get a part time job to help" Stella suggested

"that's an idea" Bloom smiling at her friend they hook arms then as they walked they could feel someone was following them they saw none but carried on until they reached a bridge with a lake near by the stopped looking around if someone did follow them.

"That was too weird maybe it was nothing" Stella said looking around

"No something did follow us and I have a feeling it's near by" Bloom said getting ready to transform.

{The Guardians, Matt and Caleb}

They found the portal with ease but something was strange about this they knew if a portal was open something must have gotten out by now. "I don't get it why aren't there any monsters or funny things coming out" Matt said

"My thoughts exactly" Irma said

"You think it went far?" Hay-Lin asked

"Looking for trouble?" Cornelia asked

Will closed the Portal then faced the group saying "if they did then we better transform" they nodded in a flash of colorful light the five girls changed into five taller, older and magical beings with matching outfits and wings. Matt changed into his Regrant Form well Caleb took his sword out just as they walked out a lightening bolt came out of no where and knocked them into the walls.

"You Guardians never learn, never let your guard down" a voice they knew all to well

"It's Nerissa and her fellow Guardians" Caleb said getting to his feet which so did the others they looked at the old guardian and her under controlled member of the old Guardians.

"You made that portal open just to get us off guard" Will exclaimed which the woman clapped her hands "very good Will now can you figure what's going to happen next" she smirked

"Us kicking your butt" Irma said

"then bring it on, Guardians attack!" the woman yelled and just like that the battle began and fire and lightening went flying everywhere well water and wind were colliding Matt and Will wanted to make Nerissa pay for the hurt she caused them when they heard Irma and Cornelia hit the ground and struggling to get up letting their guard down again the witch shot a lightening bolt at them sending them to the ground followed by Hay-Lin and Taranee the fight that was going crazy lasting for half an hour was over as Nerissa had the upper hand and knocked Caleb down to with one of her members.

She smirked at the young Guardians, the Regrant that changed back to Matt in human form and the poor Rebel Leader under her mercy hurt and fearing what was going to happen. "You Guardians are finished and your boys too so without you I rule this planet and the end of the Guardians for good" Nerissa said

She raised her hand to finish them off when something stopped her a colorful light near by caught her sight the Guardians, Matt and Caleb turned to see what was stopping the witch which was two figures thin one at that they slowly walked out the shadows and the groups eyes widened and mouths dropped.

Two girls with beautiful one and two piece outfits and coils wrapped around from their feet to their ankles and hair touching the ground perfectly in place and wings three times bigger then the Guardians and silk gloves on their hands they looked like Angels one in Blue with red hair the other in orange and gold with long Blond hair.

Both put their hands on their thin hips facing the woman and her four friends threaten to hurt the five girls and two boys lying on the ground badly hurt and unable to move.

"You were right someone was near by us" the blond said pointing her thumb at the witch well looking at her friend.

"Who are you? And what are you?" Nerissa demanded

"Your worst nightmare" the red head said with a nod both took to the sky the wings were so large so cool; "so you want to fight then bring it on" Nerissa said the gang just watched the two Angels or whatever they were ready to fight like it was no problem.

"Wow look at them they so gorgeous" hay-Lin said

"No kidding I love the outfits" Cornelia said

"Their wings are like so big and delicate" Will said

"They makes us look like new at this if they can take on Nerissa and her gang" Irma said

Just then they heard the Blond say "let me shade some light on this picture" and just like that her body began to glow bright Gold that everyone blocked their eyes but they could ear firing when the light faded they stared at the ground in shock all four of Nerissa members were lying on the ground un able to get up.

"Why you little insolent brats" Nerissa hissed

"Look who's all worried" the blond said smirking with her hands on her hips

"Still think you can bet us" the red head said arms crossed hovering next to the blond

"this is far from over" Nerissa said then shot a lightening bolt at them which they put a shield up but got knocked backwards enough time to escape with her four Guardians then closed the portal.

The girls flew down looking up at the sky "well that was interesting" the Blond said

"Interesting are you kidding me she was crazy" the red head shack her head at the Blond who smiled

They made their way to the group then kneeled down noticing their wounds; "how did you knock the four Guardians out in a few seconds?" Taranee asked

"Divide and Conquer, now let's fix your wounds" the Red said the two pull two little pendants off their necks then opened two small bottles and with tiny sparks landing on the gangs arms and legs their wounds were held in a few second and they felt strong again.

The group got up looking at the two girls who smiled at each other "what was that?" Hay-Lin asked

"Fairy dust" the Blond said with her arms crossed the red head did the same looking at the girls strangely. "Hey Stell, do all fairies have matching outfits?" the red asked looking at her friend

"As far as history goes no fairy has the same power or outfit so they are something different" the Blond said turning to the girl.

"Wait so they like another magical being altogether?" the red stared in shock

"Yeah but we have to go the girls will wonder were we are" the blond said

"right let go" the red head said then turned to the group for one last look then both girls flew away into the night with wings so big they flew so fast that Guardians would strangle to find them.

"And their goes our heroes" Matt said looking up

"we have to inform Ms. Lin about all of this in the morning" Taranee said then after they agreed they slowly went home in different ways all the way none of them could understand how only two girls or Angels could bet Nerissa within a few minutes when it took them almost an hour without being knocked out when landed on the ground.

And Fairy Dust it was so wonderful it felt so nice when it touched their skin? And what were they talking about Fairies they were only fairy tale things not real creatures? and how did they find the gang? But the two just left without a thank you or anything but that outfit their hair and the wings still amazed them.

If anything they hoped to see the two again but they said the girls which meant there were more of them but how many? Was it that energy wave earlier they felt was those girls?

Many questions filled their heads but one thing was clear those two were there and came just in time.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A Holiday with Destiny!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 2: the Hunt begins & the worst happens!

{The Guardians, Matt and Caleb}

After arriving at the Silver Dragon the gang sat in their usual spot in the back telling Ms. Lin about the fight with Nerissa and the trap she made for them then told her about these two Angels who fought her in minutes her four members of the group fell to the ground unable to move well the two girls used this magic called Fairy Dust to heal them making them strong.

The scene never left their minds they could still hear the blond say "well that was interesting" like they handled worst; the red head was confused at the five Guardians asking funny questions like powers and outfits.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Ms. Lin asked

"Not really but what we did see was their power made ours look like Childs play" Will said

"They acted like Nerissa was nothing like they handled worst" Caleb said

"Wonder if we will see the two girls again?" Hay-Lin asked

"Only if Angels can look like normal girls like us" Irma said looking at her

They gang looked at their cold drinks thinking of how the two spoke to Nerissa with no fear shown in their eyes the Blond acted cool well the red head acted like she could see Nerissa worried how two girls had such powers.

"Their outfits were like nothing we seen before and the wings were like three times bigger then ours their hair touched the ground and they looked close to goddess or something" Matt said

"Wonder if we'll see them again" Taranee said

Just then the doors opened guys all looked that way which made the gang look too even Ms. Lin saw the six girls walking in then searched for a seat they found one next to the group then planted themselves the Asian girl and African girl put their hands behind their backs well the purple haired and brown haired were looking at something well the red head and blond folded their arms looking around the Guardians and Matt noticed they were from the Ice-Cream place and the beach.

"Did anyone find jobs yet?" the red head asked

"Well Tecna found a computer shop and made it" the brown head said

"Guess our techno-girl found her thing" the blond said closing one eye pointing out

"Musa and I are making a dance class" the African said

"I found this cute flower shop near by and they have the most wonderful planets ever" the brown haired said

"As for me, I'll help this woman design the stylish cloths after she saw my outfit" the Blond said pushing a strand out the way.

"Bloom what did you find?" the brown head asked

"well Kiko and I are still searching but hope something comes up, I really feel bad for my parents buying us a place like that" the red head said with her bunny sitting on the table looking up at them.

The Gang looked confused why 6 girls would look for work when it was holidays but kept listening; "I bet at the end of the day you will have a job" the Asian said

"Think so?" the red head looked at her friends

"Absolutely and if you don't you can help me with the outfits" the Blond hooked her arm around the red head who looked unsure first then hugged the girl when they broke the Asian noticed the time and both the Asian and African ran out the doors.

The Brown head and the purple head went out too waving leaving the two girls alone.

"And then their was two" the red head said

"Who knew holidays were so busy but fun too" the Blond said smiling

"At least we can spend time together after the year of battling" the red head said smirking

"Speaking of which that lady was completely crazy and way ugly maybe she needs a make over" the blond said

"please don't remind me, at least we save those 7 but are you sure they aren't Fairies?" the red head said turning to her friend who put her hand on her shoulder "trust me, I've seen every kind you can come across but they weren't although the brown head and the dark haired guys were cute I bet they have girlfriends" the Blond said

"Sometimes I wonder if guys and shopping is all on your mind" the red head said

"Speaking of which your not going to get a job with that on" the blond said who got a push on the arm and a frown from the red head "don't you have a job to get too"

"oh yeah, well see you later hope you find something" then the blond ran out leaving the red head sighing then picked up the bunny facing him; "do you think I'll find something?" the red head asked

And the gang could have sworn he nodded and smiled at her then she slowly got up to leave and just like that all six were gone.

The gang looked at each other then something hit them was it those two who saved them they spoke about the same things the two Angels spoke about; "it can't be" Irma said

"I believe your heroes just left and you just met them" Ms Lin said the two did look out of this world and Fairies was fiction creatures in books so why would they speak of them. "I think we should split up to follow the Blond and the red head" Will said

"Hay-Lin, Taranee, Irma and Cornelia follow the Blond head well Matt, Will, and I follow the red head" Caleb declared they nod then got out their seats then ran out the doors of the Silver Dragon going up town and down town.

{The four Guardians}

Cornelia, Hay-Lin, Taranee and Irma found the blond entering one of Cornelia's favorite cloths store they went in and acted like they were looking around when they noticed the Blond looking though cloths throwing the one that wasn't stylish in a cart well the own watched her carefully at the way she took what was not right.

She pushed the cart to the owner saying "this was so last year, I'm putting new things on ok" the blond said tilting her head to the side then the owner took the cart to the back well the blond walked to the spot she was in then checked if anyone was watching which none were luckily.

She put her hands forward to the clothing rack and in a few seconds of shining light new cloths were on the rack she put her hands on her hips when she saw the more stylish cloths that made Cornelia and Hay-Lin want to buy but was stopped when the owner came to her looking at the cloths.

"That was fast I see people are looking at these cloths thank you" the owner said

The blond put her hands on her hips "let's just say I had a little help and your welcome" then both went to the side to see several girls pulling the cloths out smiling at the new cloths.

The four stared in surprise that little help she used her magic and no one saw but them and the owner was only happy the cloths were selling like crazy the blond smirked at this well crossing her arms.

The four ran out the store then went to find the others; "did you see how she made a bunch of cloths appear out of no where" Irma said

"But I must say she's got good taste to bad I would like to buy some for us" Cornelia said

"Let's tell the others quick" Taranee said as they ran down town where Will, Matt and Caleb went.

{Matt, Caleb and Will}

The three followed the girl with red hair with her bunny ran next to her when she came to a stop so did the three Will and Matt knew this place all to well as Matt Grandpa owned it, it was the Pet shop.

She kneeled down to see little Kittens and puppies running to the window she smiled and touched the glass window. "aren't they so cute Kiko?" she asked her bunny who jumped up and down she picked him up letting him leap up to shoulder.

She stood up looking at the sigh "Olsen's Pet Shop, well maybe I can get something here" she said walking to the door then opened it they slowly walked in then hide by the cages and pet food she went to the little Kittens and picked one up looking at it then noticed the others coming up to her.

"aren't you the cutes pets out, oh I wish I could buy one for each of the girls" she put the kitten down and noticed the boll of water empty she looked around the clicked her fingers with small sparks coming out of it and just like that their water boll and food boll was full. She looked at them eating and smiled.

"you love little pets don't you?" someone said which made her jump even her bunny jumped into her arms only to find an old man holding a packet of cat food to feed them when he noticed their bolls full.

"I could have sworn there wasn't anything their earlier" he said then looked at the girl who put her hands behind her back crossing her fingers. "Sorry about scaring you but how can I help you" he said which she waved him saying "its fine I was just lost in thought but I was wondering if a job is available I kinda need it" she said looking down.

"Well my Grandson is suppose to help me but he's off with his friends so maybe you can help around here when would you like to start" he said then noticed the little bunny in her arms and knew she was perfect for the job to have such love for animals.

"Now if 'that's ok" she said excited almost jumping with excitement.

"Ok but hope you don't mind working later" he said

"no I don't mind at all oh thank you" she said giving him a hug without thinking which he smiled when she pulled out the hug then the old man walked in the back saying he would be back soon.

She held the bunny smiling "can you believe this Kiko guess the girls were right are you going to help me" she said to him who nodded and she pulled him in a hug. Suddenly the lights in the shop began to flicker she looked around so did Matt, Caleb and Will wondering what was happening the animals started to go crazy well the blinds closed in a few seconds and everything.

"What…what's happening?" she said holding her bunny close to her scared and backed into the walls the back door closed so the old man couldn't come out. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them they all stared at it the girl seemed most frightened. "so this is what you look like when you not in your Angel or what form" the voice said that sent chills up Caleb's, Matt's and Will's backs knowing it was Nerissa as she stepped out the girl dropped the bunny then told him to hide before the witch came out Which he did behind the counter.

Nerissa stood in front of the girl who was backed against the wall staring at her "not so brave without your blond friend find are you" she said in a mocking tone

"Please you don't scare me, I've fought bigger and uglier things then you old lady" the red head said standing in a fighting pose frowning at the now angered Nerissa "you'll pay for that!" Nerissa hissed before Nerissa had a chance to shot at her the girl fired a fire ball at her then ran out the door which Nerissa followed so did Matt, Caleb and Will who met up with the other they started to chase the old Guardian Leader and the red head girl to the Bridge.

When they reached it they hide by the pillars and saw Nerissa looking down at the girl glared at Nerissa how was this poor girl going to fight Nerissa? Was she really that Angel from the last night with the blond?

Before they could find out the girl yelled out "ENCHATIX" she began to change her hands were wrapped in blue silk gloves and a blue flowing dress appeared on her body with coils wrapping around her ankles and her hair growing with clip hearts tied her hair and wings unfolding from her back.

She landed on the ground smirking, the group now saw how she transformed into her Angel outfit and it was much better then when the Guardians transformed. Nerissa came down landing on the ground staring at the girl that looked nothing then ordinary. She looked like was ready for whatever Nerissa could bring on but the old Guardian had a secret weapon which knew this girl very well.

"you think I'm the only one who wants revenge on you little girl" Nerissa said who confused the red head when suddenly black smoke appeared and a tall man with blond long hair and a red coat and that old fashion style of bad guys.

"hello Bloom" the voice said that made the girl step back shocked she lost what color was on her face seeing the man.

{Bloom}

Bloom was happy she got the job that was until the old woman named Nerissa came and scared her in the shop by making windows close lights start to fickler and animals going wild even the old man was locked in the back and you could hear him pounding on the door but as much as wanted to free him she was stuck against the wall and told Kiko to hide for his own safety then after insulting the old woman ran out the door to find a better place to battle her.

She went to the bridge and found her waiting there for her and the only thing came to her mind to transform yelling out "ENCHANTIX" the woman seemed shocked at the sight of her again like last night then landed on the ground waiting for what she would do which Bloom didn't wait long when the woman told her that she wasn't the only one who wanted revenge on her.

Bloom suddenly noticed smoke appear beside Nerissa then she heard the one person she never thought she hear again "hello Bloom" it was Baltor the one she defeated the one who she absorbed in her own body the one that the girls took a holiday from.

"it's not possible" she was surprised she was even able to speak; he laughed out loud sending chills down her spin this was not good and the girls weren't with her this was really bad.

"You can't be alive I killed you I saw you!" Bloom yelled in fear feeling her courage fading with every laugh he let out then took a step forward well Nerissa watched him heading towards her.

"I only made you think that but a spell called Illation effect have you heard of it, it makes your enemy believe what they seem to think is real" he said Bloom couldn't move but only kept her hands by her sides ready to fire when he stopped a few feet away from her and she could feel him seeing as they shared the Dragon Flame so he could tell she was scared even if she tried to act brave.

"NO! You not real I saw you, I saw the old witches trap you in your little flame you not real" Bloom shacking her head in disbelief.

"then let me show you I'm real" he said and before she could react he shot a dark energy ball at her knocking her into the wall she recovered but couldn't face the fact he was real he couldn't be.

{The Guardians, Matt and Caleb}

The gang watched in horror as the brave girl from before was frozen in her stop and the man walking towards her speaking of spells Illusion spells to make people believe what they think is real.

"No! you not real I saw you, I saw the old witches trap you in your little flame your not real" she yelled in disbelief they gang wanted to help but something between these to was stopping them when all of a sudden he knocked her into the wall she slid down eyes shut in pain but recovered from it.

She looked like she was seeing a ghost she stood up putting out her hands then shot a fire ball at him which he caught then crushed it in his hand like he knew she had more in her but the fear was taking over her body.

"get away from me Baltor!" she yelled creating a shield around her to protect her stopping him but he smirked but before he came close to her Matt changed into his Regrant form shocking his friends the fired blue rays at the man knocking him away from the girl when she put down the shield to see her hero but was shocked seeing this winged man with a golden mask looking back at her.

"you ok?" he asked her eyes just widen in shock when something caught her eye it was a dark energy beam heading straight for him, she ran over to him pushing him out the way standing in the way and used her heart pendent to absorb the attack causing her to fall to her knees looking up.

Matt looked back at the girl on her hands and knees slowly getting up but as she stood up the man grabbed her by her throat and both flying in the air he looked like he was happy to finish her off but she struggled to back free holding his hand with both hers trying to release her.

"finally the last heir to Sparks will die at my hands" he said the group now came out standing next to Matt who stood in shock but what shocked them next was something blasted him in the back letting her go.

She began to fall when that blond before grabbed her from under her arms holding up well four other girls with wings and outfits almost the same as the Blond and the girl named Bloom was around him.

"Oh did we disturb you" the blond said holding her friend who felt too weak to move

"Looks like Bloom failed to destroy him" the purpled haired girl said hovering next to the brown head and the Asian girl

"You fairies still underestimate me" he said now looking angered

"We beat you once we can beat you again" the African said

"then come and get me, if you can" he said just before he disappeared they flew up towards each other with their back against each other looking around when suddenly they got blasted out of no where causing them to fall to the ground well others fell in the water Will quickly changed the Guardians in their magical forms then Irma and Hay-Lin made their way to the water then opened it well Hay-Lin and Caleb who came to help got the Asian, the African and the purple head girls out well Nerissa went up against Matt for revenge.

Will, Taranee and Cornelia went to help the Blond, the brown hairs and the girl named Bloom up; the red head was slowly getting up looking at the Wizard landing on the ground in front of the Will, Taranee and Cornelia who was helping the two girls as the red head was up with her hands in fists with fire around them.

"Still think you can bet me Bloom, you disappoint me for the fairy with the most powerful power in the universe you fail to defeat me like your parents" he said in a mocking tone.

Suddenly all the Guardians and the fairies stared at him and noticed Bloom began to glow red and flames in circling her with pure anger in her heart; "Shut up! Don't dare speak of them like that!" she yelled from where Will sat she could see tears falling down her face.

"I really didn't think you of all people would become so weak to even defeat me, what happened to that girl who wanted nothing more then to destroy me after I put her poor Boyfriend under that spell and hurting everyone closest to you" he said noting her body was now beginning to burn bright red and her hair floating up in the air the Guardians were starting to get scare she was burning and crying well he was mocking her.

"Bloom don't he's only getting to you" Stella yelled out well Cornelia helping her up as Will and Taranee helped the brown haired; "Bloom calm down, he's winning this way" the Asian girl yelled

At this time Nerissa and Matt stopped fighting seeing this girl in circled with flames that Nerissa wondered maybe she best get out of here, she quickly opened a portal then closed it escaping.

The five fairies grabbed the five Guardians hands and the Matt taking Caleb under his arms as they flew away to a safer spot then let go of them; "stay here you will be safer here trust us" the African said as they watched girl scream and she pulled her body into a ball then released the power which came out as a Dragon shocking everyone.

Baltor put his hand out then froze the power coming to him from the front of the Dragon to Bloom who was trapped in an ice coffin. Stella and the other fairies flew over to her well the Asian and the African girl kept the guy busy.

Stella, the brown haired and the purple head girl held each others hands and made that fairy dust fall on the Ice as they flew around in a circle several times until it broke free when the two fairies saw this they flew out the way while Stella grabbed Bloom under her arms and the five fairies flew towards the gang with Bloom who was out cold as fast as possible.

Because the next thing they knew Baltor was hit with that Dragon he froze and disappeared well that blast knocked everyone into the walls and knocked to the ground hurt from such force of power.

When the gang slowly came too they saw they were back to normal well the 6 fairies were lying everywhere, three were knocked in the walls well the others were lying on the ground still in their Magical forms. "Will open a portal so we can take them to the Silver Dragon" Caleb said which she did then the gang pulled the 6 unconscious Angels in the Portal to the Silver dragon basement.

When one the other side Will closed the portal the Guardians and the two boys fell to their knees to tired after such a blast that sent them flying hitting into the walls and the ground.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A holiday with Destiny!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 3: discovering the truth!

{Silver Dragon}

When the Guardians and the two boys told her about what happened earlier in their favorite table and why they were hurt with pain flowing through their bodies; Ms. Lin was shocked to learn about this and when Caleb and Will lead her and the Gang down stairs to the basement and Caleb opened the door.

Shock took over her as there were 6 Angels that the gang explained to her about lying unconscious they were also badly hurt. just as they stood in front of the 6 lying on the ground they began to come too moaning and struggling to sit up only able to use their arms to sit up.

"Aw…man my head hurts" the darks skinned girls said holding her head

"What happened?" the Asian girl asked barely able to open her eyes

"Where are we?" the brown head asked

"Better question is, how did we managed to survived?" the purple haired girl said holding her head.

"where's Bloom?" the Blond asked looking around when she spotted her friend lying against the wall she went over to her checking if she had a pulse she did but a weak one. When the four girls looked up seeing the two boys, the five girls and an old woman staring at them in disbelief "who are you?" the Asian girl asked getting up helping her friends up to their feet by the time they got up their magical forms faded away surprising them as it turned into dust fading away leaving their hair to it's normal length and their cloths back to normal that they wore earlier even their wonderful wings faded into dust shocking the group.

The Guardians magical forms only faded with a bright light of the Heart but theirs faded into Golden dust. "We brought you here somewhere safe" Irma said

"You must be those funny looking fairies and winged man and the boy who helped us" the Brown haired said

"Yeah but we not fairies we Guardians" Cornelia corrected her

"What's your names young ladies?" Ms. Lin asked

"I'm Musa this is Flora, Layla, Tecna, Stella and Bloom; oh my gosh what happened to Bloom!" Musa said in shock they all ran over to her and Stella who was holding her in a friendly hug.

"She used almost all her powers when Baltor was mocking her earlier that's why we flew to the ground by the blast" Tecna said making them look at her.

"You saying she could possibly stay like this for a while?" Layla asked

"it could be possible but even if we used our Fairy Dust it will be up to her to wake up" Tecna explained Stella let go of Bloom in Flora's care then walked over to Tecna angry.

"Up to her are you kidding me! Baltor still out there wanting to kill her and you say she will have to wake up by herself who knows how long she'll stay like that!" Stella yelled pointing her finger at Bloom well glaring at the purple head.

Musa and Layla trying to clam her down only got her more angry; "if Sky hears this he's come to Earth to rescue her and her parents will be all over me, it's not enough that her dad doesn't like me but what if she stays like this" by this time the girl began to cry and fell to her knees covering her face well her friends tried to calm her down.

The sight of the four girls sitting around each other well the other was trying their best to watch over her friend. The group came towards them then Ms. Lin put her hand on the blonds shoulder who looked up so did the others worried.

"how about we take your friend to the Guest room to rest as for you five I think you need some tea" the woman said they looked at one another then at their friend then back at her giving a nod the old woman turn to the Guardians saying "girls help them up stairs and Hay-Lin make some tea for them Matt you can take the girl to the spare room Caleb will show you" Ms. Lin said.

So Matt went to the red head then picked her up bridal style putting her one arm around his neck as her head fell against his chest then Caleb lead him to the Guest room up stairs as for the girls they were taken up stairs and brought some cookies and old fashion Chinese tea the Guardians sat on one side well the others sat on the other.

They looked down mostly the Blond named Stella the Guardians studied the girl's faces and couldn't understand why was it such a big problem or how that guy could have survived they barely survived if not for the girls pulling them to a safer spot even if it did hit them.

That blast was so powerful that they could hardly believe one girl could bring such power out just out of anger Will didn't send as much power and hatred to Shangon when he had Matt trapped just the thought of it made her sick but then again it was Matt who won by their love but this was pure anger and hatred and what scared them more was what come out of her was a red Dragon the power the blast was too much.

{Up stairs}

Ms. Lin went to see the Guys upstairs when she found them Matt had placed her down and sat next to her stocking her hair well Caleb leaned against the wall arms crossed as he watched Matt and the girl.

She went in the room then closed door which made the two look at her; "tell me what did the power look like when she was sending it to this Baltor?" Ms. Lin asked

"a large red Dragon come out of her chest but what was strange was when he was trying to kill her, he said "finally I'll kill the last heir of Sparks" Caleb said

"In other words she's a princess and the last of her family" Matt said

"Correct Matt but I don't think they angels they keep talking about Fairies so they most likely are" Ms. Lin said

"Wait so fairies are real?" Matt asked shocked looking back at the girl no wonder she was so powerful; suddenly she began to moan and move out of Matt's touch like having a horrible Nightmare.

"Caleb get the girls up here quickly" Ms. Lin said see as she began to sweat. Not long the guardians and the five fairies ran in and saw Bloom fighting in her sleep or something.

{Bloom nightmare}

Bloom stood in a room it was dark, she walked out the room and kept walking through a corridor but felt weird when she look down at herself, she noticed she wore a baby blue dress with gloves, and her hair tied into the hair style she wore at Stella's grand ball and at Sky's Royal Ball.

"What the hack?" Bloom said then looked up and noticed the room began to change around her when she spotted something in the distances she ran up till she found who it was and where she was.

Bloom stood in a ball room with people all around her some were dancing when she spotted her friends who were welcoming her who made her way there they moved a side and there stood Sky in that outfit she saw him in his Royal Ball.

He took her hand then both began to dance like she loved; he stared at her when suddenly something caught her eye it was him Baltor crossed arms and smirking at her just then when she turned to Sky he was gone so was everyone else but them.

She standing there and him walking up to her until he was walking around; my on my don't you look beautiful you look just like your mother" he said

"What do you want from me?" she demanded as she looked at him walking around her and liking her in this outfit that made her nervous.

"Bloom why do you think I'm here, I'm here to ask for you to join me you and I share something that others don't and that makes us special" he said now standing in front of her.

Bloom stepped away from him "you know the answer to that and we share nothing but a small flame now gets away from me" Bloom said he came forward to her "then I'll be waiting for you and we shall Battle again"

Baltor vanished and Bloom found all the people in the room again Sky still holding her hand Bloom was scare now after what he meant by waiting for her.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes looking around seeing her friends and the five girls plus those two boys before and an old woman staring at her worried; "where…where am I?" Bloom asked sitting up

"Safe, but you over powered yourself" the boy with Brown hair said standing by the wall, Bloom turned around and noticed the blacked haired boy sitting next to her with his girlfriend behind him with her friends the winx were still taking in her wake up.

"You, you saved me" Bloom said to the black haired boy who seemed shocked that she knew it was him even through the mask even the Guardians were shocked. Bloom tried to get off the bed and stood for a few seconds before she fell in Matt's arms as he stood up too.

"You to weak to walk you need to rest" Irma said

"No I need to get back to the pet shop" Bloom instead

"Hello it's like half a block away from here" Cornelia said

"Fine then you can help me walk there" she told Matt who looked at Will shocked who shook her head as a no.

"Please I need to go" Bloom begged him

"I'll take you" Caleb said as Matt wasn't going to help

"Caleb she needs rest don't be so stupid" Will said

Caleb ignored her then walked up to the red head putting her arm around his neck then walked out the room but got stopped by Stella who came along but the others stayed to when they came over and to explain to these people why Baltor was after her and why she hated him.

[Caleb, Stella and Bloom]

The three slowly made it to the pet store then entered it like before the lights were still flickering and the windows were closed "Stella fix this up" Bloom said just with a few sparks out of the blond fingers the windows were open letting light in and the lights back to normal well the animals acted normally satisfied with her work she put her hands on her hips when something jumped out the corner of the shop it was Kiko.

Bloom let go of Caleb and picked up her bunny hugging him then head to the back door as the little thing pointed to the door. Bloom unlocked the door only to find the old man sitting against the wall until he noticed the red head with the bunny by the door.

He got up then put his hand on her shoulder which cause her to almost fall if Caleb hadn't caught her; "dear is something wrong?" he asked

"It's nothing really I'm fine" she said through her teeth Kiko jumped into Stella's arms scared for his owner; Caleb could see she was close to passing out but fought it Matt Grandfather looked at her and the worried pet "tell you what I give you a few days off then you can come back when you feel better" he said

"No I'm fine really I'm just tired" she instated to carry on working

"ok well I guess I will see you tomorrow but if you don't feel better then call me" he said then handed her a card which she took then nod and the three walked back to the Silver dragon well Bloom still fighting the pain through her body how could Baltor do this to her and what did he mean by waiting for her plus what was the whole thing with the ball and her in her ball gown?

[The Guardians, Ms. Lin, Matt and the winx]

"so this Baltor guy has it in for Bloom cause of their last battle?" Matt questioned as the group sat around the gangs usual spot with the winx explaining everything even the fact they were fairies not angels; the Silver Dragon was closed so they could talk and Hay-Lin's parents were in bed leave them down stairs talking.

"Technically they go why back as far as I know" Tecna said

"How far?" Irma asked

"Before B. was born starting with her parents that's why she hates him" Musa said

"You joking right?" Will said holding onto Matt's arm as Irma and Hay-Lin looked at each other in fear well Cornelia and Taranee stared at the fairies in shock even Ms. Lin fell silent

"So that jerk is taking his battle out on a poor girl" Cornelia said

"Trust me once Bloom found this out she just had one thing in her mind" Flora said looking down at the table

"What is that my dear?" Ms. Lin finally asked

"Killing him even if it meant killing her at the same time" Layla said

This shocked everyone but the winx knew this was how she felt even with all he did to her through out the year; "I hope we will destroy him before he destroys Bloom" Musa said banging her fists on the table.

Just then the three came through the doors and the gang stood up after they saw Caleb carrying Bloom on his back well Stella held Kiko in her arms the poor bunny never took his eyes of his owner; Bloom was fighting back pain that was flowing through her body.

"Caleb what happened?" Cornelia asked running up to boyfriend

"we went to the pet shop and Stella fixed things up then we found the bunny and freed Matt's grandpa in the back door and after we did that he noticed her pain and wanted to give her a few days off but she wanted to go back tomorrow and when we walked home she fell to her knees in pain so I carried her the whole way back" Caleb explained

Matt and Will personally thought if Bloom lost her senses if she hadn't noticed she couldn't even walk without someone beside her Cornelia, Taranee, Hay-Lin and Irma thought she must of got knocked on the head too hard to know it takes a well before getting better. Ms. Lin noticed the girl was tired and had tears in her eyes fighting both the pain and the tears away.

"Caleb take her to the Guest room" Hay-Lin ordered the rebel leader who looked stunned but did so but as he left the bunny jumped out Stella's arms then ran after Bloom; "now that's loyalty" Matt said watching the little creature hurry off.

"So I take it they know all about Baltor" Stella said who got everyone's attention

"Do you know more about them?" Will asked

"More then you know girl" Stella replied looking upstairs

"They share the same power they can senses each others from very far distances" Stella carried on; "how do you know this?" Tecna asked

"Bloom goes to earth a lot and tells me everything when I go to see her" Stella said looking at the purple head, which looked unhappy.

"Anything else?" Matt asked

"We have to keep an eye on her cause she might sneak out and go searching for him" Stella said putting her hands on her hips. They all looked up to see Caleb coming down then met up with the group "alright she's asleep under the guard of a bunny" he said unhappy.

"Do you girls have somewhere to stay?" Ms. Lin asked they nod "not far from here we better go but someone please watch over her" Musa said

"I will as her room is next to mine" Hay-Lin said which made the girls smile then slowly left but Stella went up to Matt and kissed him on the cheek "thanks for the save" she said then left causing Matt to blush who got a punch by Will looking at him "what?"

"Why are you blushing? She only did that for saving her friend" Will practically yelled but calmed herself down looking away from him "Will it not that big of a deal you're my girlfriend it's just a guy thing" Matt saying who got a small laugh from her

"make sure it's only that but I think we should head home" Will said the other Guardians agreed so did Matt they left and Hay-Lin went to her room well Ms. Lin stopped Caleb as he was going down stairs "you go sleep in the girls room to keep an eye on her" at first was taken back but agreed after what that guy did to her she need protection and a bunny could hardly do anything to save her.

"let me get my coat" Caleb said after Ms. Lin went to bed he went to stay the night in Bloom's room sleeping in a chair next to her as her bunny lay next to her head. She did look cute when she slept but would she be able to get up the next morning? He couldn't think any farther as he fell to sleep next to her.

Sometime in the night Bloom got up and sat by the window Kiko was laying on her lap as she looked out the window; she had seen Caleb lying by her side knowing it was the old woman's idea. She put her hand on the window looking at the stars thinking about her parents Vanessa and Mike, about Sky and how their love survived this long maybe it was cause she had a soft heart for him plus her real parents then the dream of her walking into the ball room with her friends then Sky and her danced like at the Royal ball with nothing but them around them.

Then he would appeared and Sky and everyone disappears leaving him telling her they were connected and for her to join him but he knew her answer was no and yet he look at her in her ball gown and looked just like a real princess but she was far from it.

He was waiting for her and soon they would battle but not until she was fully ready not like this in other words; she gave out a soft sigh looking down at her pet sleeping on her she petted the creature then looked up to the sky and never left the place even if Caleb was suppose to watch her.

She used her magic and made him sleep on the bed with covers over him then looked back out the window her pain had eased and her heart felt pain over the fact Baltor had what he wanted her not strong enough to battle him and soon he would win. She had two choices one join him or battle him; by the way things were going she was sure which she could do nothing if her fear of everything she loved was on the line as was her life.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A Holiday with Destiny!

The Guardians & the Winx!

Chapter 4: sometimes you have to face your fears or lose someone close!

The Guardians came early to check up on Bloom but when they came in the room they found Caleb fast asleep in the bed where Bloom was suppose to be; Cornelia walked over to him then shook him he looked up at her. Her face was in a frown when he sat up he noticed the five girls with their hands on their hips frowning at him.

"Caleb why are you sleeping in Bloom's Bed?" Will asked

"No I'm not" he said

"Oh yeah then can you explain why you under the covers in the bed well Bloom is not" Irma questioned

"Wait what?" he looked down and noticed they were right he looked around the room so did the gang for any sigh of Bloom but there wasn't. They went down stair to find Bloom sitting in their usual spot eating cookies and a cup of tea.

She looked better and she seemed happier but something told Will and Caleb she felt something else was wrong; she took one sip of her tea then gave the rest to Kiko looking some what troubled Ms. Lin came in and noticed this then the Guardians and Caleb coming down, she stood in front of her.

"Something wrong my dear?" Ms. Lin asked Bloom looked up at her then back at her half cup of tea Kiko was drinking. "Nothing just thinking" she replied with her face in her one hand

"Would you like to talk about it?" she tried again just as they gang sat down she noticed this but still looked at Kiko who stopped drinking to see his owner.

"Not really" Bloom replied rubbing the top of her pet's head who smiled

"Does it have something to do with Caleb sleeping in your bed" Irma eyed Caleb

"I put him there cause I couldn't sleep so I sat by the window" she replied

"How did you put him there he weighs a tone" Will mocked which got a dirty look from Caleb

"Will don't start" he warned

"Aw can't I have a little fun with our rebel boy" Will carried on

"Will I mean it" he said standing up the four Guardians just laughed, Bloom just sighed when Ms. Lin put her hand up to silence them.

"I should get going" Bloom said picking Kiko up in one arm and walking out the door but before the doors closes Ms. Lin called causing her to look back with a concerned face. "Are you sure you feeling ok?"

"Not to be rude or anything but I have to go" and just like that she left they just stared at the doors when Will decided to help Bloom in the pet shop she also worked there only for the weekends. The other watched Will walk out but said they met under the bridge to practice their battle skills even the winx would join them later so they could see how they battled of course Bloom would be there.

{WILL& BLOOM AND MATT!}}

Bloom made it to the shop and stopped in front of it, remembering yesterday [no he won't get to me!] Bloom said to herself then walked in only to be greeted by Matt who was looking at the paper behind the desk he looked up surprised that Bloom looked way better then last night in fact she looked stronger her bunny seemed a little happy in her arms but something was bugging her when the door opened and both turned back to see Will coming in.

"oh so I have lots of help today" said a voice coming out from the back they saw old man smiling at them then gave each one a job to do, Matt helping by the till well Will helped in the back as for Bloom she helped tidy the store. Kiko helped watching over the kittens and the puppies.

As Bloom packed she could feel him, she could feel Baltor around her. She and he were connected they were special; oh no the words he said was getting to her she closed her eyes trying to sense Baltor when she did she mentally spoke to him.

"What do you want?" she demanded

"I'm still waiting for you, I'm waiting till you stronger enough to battle me" he said as he walked around her like in the dream; "you make me sick you know that" she hissed following his movements.

"And yet you talking to me" he said in his mocking tone

"Just leave me alone, just go away!" Bloom yelled just as she opened her eyes Matt stood in front of her confused.

"You ok B. you kinda spaced out there" Matt said

"oh sorry I'm done" she said walking over to Kiko avoiding Matt's gaze only to find Will staring at her after seeing Matt's face saying [she's not herself] "I have to talk to the old man" Bloom quickly said passing Will holding a packet of cat food they both stood there stunned.

"Something's got to and she won't tell anyone not even Ms. Lin" Will said which Matt stared at her then back at the door. The old man came out the room then looked at his two normal helpers confused

"Is that girl ok?" he asked

"Why Grandpa what happened?" Matt asked

"She's sitting outside in the back talking to someone" the old man said Matt took the bag of food from Will then she went to find Bloom.

When she reached the back door she heard sniffs then Bloom speaking;

"Stella, I think I'm about to blast something to pieces, he said he's waiting for me" Bloom said

"Calm down I'll be there in a few minutes" Stella said

"Rather met me by the bridge alone and Stella don't tell the girls they only worry more" Bloom said

"ok I'll met you in five" and with that they put the phones down then Bloom walked back inside only to find Will packing the pet foods; she walked to the front as Will slowly followed her then came out the back just in time to hear what the old man said.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes sir my friend is in need of comfort" Bloom lied it was her that need comfort

"Very well but don't be late tonight" he said

"Thank you sir, I promise I'll be back" and with that she grabbed Kiko and ran out.

"Matthew is this your friend" he asked

"Yes Grandpa but she is home sick that's why she is so upset" Matt lied making Will walk past him with a smirk on her face; not long did both head to the bridge to meet with the other.

Cornelia, Irma, Hay-Lin and Taranee told them all about these cool cloths they bought at the Store Stella worked at but the strange thing was she left early saying something about someone in need of confuting or something like that; Matt and Will said the same thing about Bloom. A few Minutes later Caleb managed to catch up with the gang and just as they approached the bridge and walked towards it there was no sign of Bloom or Stella that was until they spotted Blond hair blowing in the wind behind the pillars.

"You think that's Stella?" Irma asked

"Yeah but who is she talking to?" Hay-Lin asked

"Let's find out" Matt said

They made their way to Stella and the person when both got up showing red hair flowing in the air too. Stella held her hands then they came in the open looking at each other well Stella held Bloom's hands, which was scared and crying. The gang hide behind the pallor to hear what they were saying.

{Bloom, Stella and the gang}

"Stella I don't know what to do, he's hunting me in my dreams in my head and he's watching me" Bloom said shacking her head.

"I'll tell you what you going to do; you, me and the winx will destroy him not like last time but by combining our powers" Stella said

"Stella as great as that sounds you know very well only I can defeat him even with your help" Bloom said wiping her tears away

"But at what price?" Stella asked making Bloom look down then pulled her into a hug which Stella returned. "Whatever it takes to finish him" Bloom said

The gang couldn't believe what they were hearing was Bloom planning to kill Baltor and maybe kill herself in the process no Caleb wouldn't let that happen not on his watch.

They pulled out their hug just in time to see the other winx coming over to them; they were ready for practice the gang came out from the pallor surprising everyone. "So who's ready for practice battling?" Will asked smiling

"Let's get started" Layla said the winx transformed into their wonderful outfits then Matt and the Guardians changed into theirs; the Guardians and Matt started first well Caleb and the winx watched the battle ending up with Cornelia and Will laying on top of each other. Well Taranee, was struggling to bet Irma's water power and Hay-Lin dodging their attacks after a good two hours of practicing then they went to still down well they watched the winx battle.

Bloom told her friends to attack her full on for the Guardians, Matt and Caleb this was 5 against 1 not really a good battle but as she was their leader they only followed. They battled for a well and when they landed on the ground they sent their Enchatix away then sat down breathing heavily.

"What was the point in the girls battling only you?" Caleb asked just as Bloom fell back on the ground looking at him "I need to become stronger and so does the girls" she replied, the winx soon sat back looking at the Guardians, Matt and Caleb they looked just as tired the minute Bloom Closed her eyes to calm down when her nightmare started to appear.

Bloom opened her eyes and knew where she was, the place was a large ball room; she walked through the doors in her perfectly blue and pink ball gown and her hair tied up so neatly, like when she went to Stella's ball room.

She slowly pasted people from royal backgrounds when she found her friends standing talking to the Guardians, Matt and Caleb she couldn't understand when they came in her dream/nightmare but they were there, Stella and Flora putting their hands behind her back showed her Sky who came towards in his uniform. He held out his hand and she took it happily, music began to play and they turned and danced till her eyes found him leaning against the pillar arms crossed.

He came towards her and every step he took everyone began to disappear she even Felt Sky's hold on her was gone leaving just them in the room; she stared at him arms on the side. He stopped in front of her then to slowly walk around her as she kept her eyes on him.

"You do look lovely yet you look a little upset" he said

"Maybe cause you in the picture" she replied coldly her hands grabbed her dress in a tight grip.

"You know why I'm here and you know that if we joined we could be unstoppable, the two dragon's flames unite to rule over the universe" he said stopping behind her then placed his hands on her shoulders. Just his touch made her sick and his idea of them uniting was far from going to happen.

"You make me sick Baltor, I will never join you cause I know what you capable of and frankly your idea disgust me" she hissed just when she thought him touching her shoulders was sickening but now he's hands were traveling down her arms till they reached her waist.

She spun around then pushed him away putting her one hand out to keep distance between them; "you know I admire you a lot but if you refuse then I'll have no choice but to kill you" he said then used his power to pull her back to him and his hand around her neck.

"I will never join you" Bloom hissed then send a fire ball at his chest knocking him away and she fell to the ground looking up but as she saw him getting up she quickly got up and ran for the doors holding her gown up in hopes she wouldn't fall, but when she looked back he was following her and the halls were began to fade to Black.

Bloom shot up fully awake and began to breathe heavily looking at the ground to see if he was near her; the dream or nightmare felt more real more sinking that she could feel her blood going cold. Sky could only touch her like that not him, Sky she needed his love his warmth not Baltor doing it to show how much he wanted her to join him.

"Bloom you ok?" she heard Irma ask when she looked at the group they looked worried; he was getting to her and her friends began to pick up on it, she quickly got up and grabbed Kiko saying "I have to go" her voice was shaky and they knew it now.

Bloom ran until she reached the winx place and sat on the sofa putting Kiko next to her who sat up looking worried. "if he and Nerissa team up, I know this will be our last battle" Bloom said holding her knees up to her chest looking at Kiko "what should I do Kiko?" she asked the little bunny who just looked up at her with concern eyes, he didn't know what to do or how to help so he did the only thing that could make her smile was try cheer her up by making her laugh.

He usual danced around or made funny faces or they played outside but today she felt like crying not only was Baltor breaking her down mentally but was weakening her by the dream she had to beat him there was no way getting around it.

[Matt, Caleb, and the Guardians]

The gang watched Bloom run with her bunny after practice not long did the winx go searching for her, they would let the gang know when they found her it had been two hours and nothing Caleb and Matt began to worry the most, Matt was Will's boyfriend but he saved Bloom once and watched over her when he took her to the guest room and even when he was in his Regret form she saw straight through him.

Caleb felt guilty for sleeping her bed but she put him there due to the fact she couldn't sleep and when she closed her eyes after practice she woke up with sweat on her face and looked pale also sick but when Irma asked if she was ok she ran with her bunny in her arms and they haven't heard anything from her or the winx.

The gang went to the Silver Dragon and sat down in their spot in the back just as Ms. Lin came in confused the gang looked worried and none had spoken since Bloom ran away. Ms. Lin brought cold drink for the group Caleb, Cornelia, Taranee and Irma sat on one side well Matt, Will and Hay-Lin sat on the other.

"So I take it practice didn't go so well?" Ms. Lin said giving Will her cup of cold drink.

"It went great up until Bloom totally freak out" Hay-Lin said

"What do you mean?" Ms. Lin asked confused about the powerful girl acting strange

"We fought for two hour then, B. does something strange telling her friends to battle her head on" Irma explained

"then when Caleb asked what was the point she told us it was for her to become stronger as well as the winx then we all relax sitting on the ground" Will carried on

"then B. starts acting weird when she closed her eyes like she was battling someone, when she woke up she was sweating and looked pale almost sick. Irma asked what was wrong when she ran away now the winx are trying to find her and will call us once they find her" Matt finished

"I'm guessing this Baltor is mentally torching her in her dreams" Ms. Lin said after listening carefully after the gang heard this Will felt somewhat the same when Nerissa had Matt and hunting her too.

"So he's breaking her down in her dreams?" Taranee questioned

"no more like seeing how long she will hold on before she gives in, Nerissa did that to me too" Will said which shocked the group but it also made sense with Nerissa being the old Keeper of the Guardians.

Just then the Cornelia's cell rang; she picked it up "hello?" Cornelia said

"Hey we found Bloom" they heard Musa say

"Where?" Cornelia asked putting them on speaker phone so everyone can hear

"In our place but she's out cold and Kiko is gone!" Flora said

"Where are you?" Caleb asked

"Um… a block away from this big School Sherifield" Stella said

"Ok we'll see you there" was all Cornelia said before the gang and Ms. Lin went to the building that looked a lot like Cornelia's when Caleb knocked Layla opened and they ran in.

They walked into the lounge were Bloom was lying on the couch in her fairy outfit and Tecna had something scanning her head with a small computer showing something.

"What happened?" Will asked

"We don't know, we came home then found the place trashed Bloom lying on the ground and Kiko usually by her side was gone" Stella filled them in.

"I've been scanning what Bloom has been dreaming of and check this out" Tecna said putting the dream somehow on a hologram.

They watched and carefully; Bloom in a long ball gown with her hair tied nicely and her hands covered in gloves up to her elbows, she opened two large doors leading to a ball room with tones of people in ball gowns and tux's.

She slowly makes her way through to find the winx in their gowns talking to the Guardians, Matt and Caleb for some reason then Stella and Flora show a tall handsome blond guy holding out his hand which she gladly takes then when music plays they dancing like in a fairy tale until something catches her eyes.

Everyone disappears when Baltor walks up to her until he is walking around her looking at her figure that stands still with her hands holding onto the dress in fists he began to talk to her.

"Tecna what's he saying?" Cornelia asked

"Let me see if I can try make some kind of sound, got it" Tecna said doing something on the computer so they could hear from where Baltor began to speak.

"you look very lovely in that maybe better then your mother" he said still walking around her well she kept her eyes on him; "what do you want?" Bloom demanded coldly

"You should know the answer to that Bloom" he said still walking around her

"The answer is No! I won't help you I never will!" Bloom yelled

"Why fight me when I'm the only one who knows where your parents truly are and if you join me both of us can rule the whole universe we are the same" he said now standing behind her putting his hands on her shoulders.

Bloom just stood there with her hands tightening in her dress; "you killed my Parents and I will hunt you down for that and we are far from the same Baltor" Bloom hissed just then his hands went down her arms till it touched her waist which she turned and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me only Sky can touch me!" Bloom yelled walking away from him but he used his powers to pull her back to him that his hold hand held her around her neck. "Then if you will not join me I'm kill you then everything close to you" he said which Bloom shot a fire ball in his chest knocking him to the ground as well as her.

When she saw him getting up she got up and picked up her dress and ran out the doors looking back to see if he was following her which he was and everything was going black.

"KIKO!" Bloom yelled as she sat up like a rocket that when she turned she saw the horror on the winx faces and the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and the old lady stood next to them staring at her in horror as well. Bloom stood up almost falling to the ground if not for Matt running up to her catching her.

"Bloom what happened?" Matt asked

"Baltor I'm going to kill him!" Bloom hissed

"What happened B.?" Irma asked

"He found me and Kiko and as hard as I fought he won and he's got Kiko" Bloom cried covering her one side with her hand. "Bloom we'll save him promise" Stella said

Bloom let go of Matt and knell on her knees covering her face with her hands shacking her head "I won't let him hurt anyone else…even if…" Bloom couldn't say the last piece

"If what? Speak to us B." Musa begged

"Guys maybe Bloom and I should talk alone" Stella said putting her arm around Bloom's back then took her to one of the rooms and closed the door.

"That dirt bag! How can he do something so cruel to her" Matt said

"Now you girls know what she's been dreaming of" Ms. Lin said

"Yeah and how sick minded his is" Cornelia said folding her arms

"But why were we there and where was that?" Hay-Lin asked

"The Solaria's royal Ball room" Flora answered

"Solaria what?" Caleb asked

"It's Stella's home, we went there once to her party hosed by her dad" Layla said remembering how chimera changed Stella into a monster and her dad blamed them for her strange change.

"I'm starting to think this is more then just power between the two, I think its revenge for the past" Taranee said

"If so Kiko was just brought in the middle of it" Will said sadly as the group looked at the doors Bloom and Stella went into and neither came out or a sound was heard.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

A holiday with destiny!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 5: face up to the enemy with everything on the line!

[The winx building]

The Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Ms. Lin and the four winx sat around the lounge thinking about how to fight the enemy but what bothered them more was the dream how he managed to create a perfect place only to trap her and for what just to join him.

"He is sick" Irma said placing her hands in her face so did Hay-Lin, Taranee, and Flora; "no what sick is we had no idea our leader hide this from us" Layla said pacing back and froth arms crossed.

"I'm sure she had good reason for it" Flora kindly defends Bloom

"She maybe your roommate and all Flo. But Bloom needs to tell us things not just Stella!" Musa yelled

"Musa has a point, it would be better for her to include us in her problems" Tecna pointed out Will, Matt, Caleb and Ms. Lin watched the four fairies arguing one fending for the leader the other three pointing logical and sensible points out.

"If I get my hand on that dude he better think twice in messing with Bloom" Matt finally said catching everyone' attention. "Do in lighten us on your oh so great plan Regent boy" Layla said cocky and all four winx turned and crossed their arms.

"We all can bet both Nerissa and Baltor then get Kiko back" Hay-Lin said quickly saving Matt's back which both Matt and Will were grateful for. "So who's telling them that" Irma said pointing her thumb at the bedroom where Bloom and Stella were in.

Like on cue both came out but Bloom had a backpack on her back frowning well Stella by her putting a hand on her shoulder to stop Bloom which worked; everyone stood up and looked at what was going on. "You not thinking clearly" Stella yelled

"I have to do this" Bloom replied

"But what about your friends? What about Sky? You're going to put this all on the line to finish him off!" Stella yelled with tears in her eyes, Bloom turning her head to the side looking at her friend then took all the strength in her body to pull out of Stella's hold and run out the apartment.

Stella had fallen to her knees with her hands coving her face with tears falling; they all came up to her then Hay-Lin and Cornelia pulled her to her full length. "What happened my dear?" Ms. Lin asked

"The never returning spell" this shocked all the winx they all held their faces in horror well they others looked at them in wonder; "what's that?" Taranee asked

"Something we have to stop!" Layla declared causing everyone to run out the house to the abounded building where Bloom told Stella she was going to battle Baltor.

[Bloom-Baltor]

Bloom run down town to the building where she and Baltor would battle with not only Kiko involved but her whole world, her friends, and boyfriend on the line. Princess or no princess this had to end and right now was the time. But Stella and her talking about this ran through her mind like a broken CD.

Stella sat on the bed with Bloom lying on her back looking up at the ceiling with a worried and sad look on his face; Stella looked down at her friend stroking her hair like a motherly way.

"What you planning Bloom?" Stella asked

"Something that could affect not only me but everyone" Bloom replied

"Do I want to know the spell you plan to use?" Stella asked now laying like Bloom but with her arms folded behind her head.

"You ever heard of a Never Returning Spell?" Bloom questioned her friend

"yeah it's a powerful spell that sends the most powerful Wizard or Witch to the omega dimension with no way out, if you lucky you could survive the spell and return to your life or so they say" Stella explained she may not be Tecna but she knew a lot when she wanted too.

"I'm planning to use it cause no matter what I do, I just can't red him from my life and the whole Magix" Bloom said looking down knowing Stella sat up as a rocket with utter shock and fear of her leader and best friend would do such a thing. "Please tell me you joking?"

"Stella I know I'm far to young to use it but Kiko he's in danger and things have to end please understand" Bloom sat up with sadden look written on her face, she slowly got off the bed and pulled out her backpack that she packed to go home cause of the trouble Baltor was giving her over the last few days. She put in on her shoulders followed with Stella behind her as they walked the room into the hall.

She knew the Caleb, Matt, the Winx and the Guardians were watching them as Stella stopped her dead in her tracks; "you're not thinking clearly!" Stella yelled

Ok she knew it wasn't her best choice to kill herself and Baltor at the same time but the last time she tried to destroy him he returned so she had to put an end between to his Flame which was connected by hers. "I have to do this!" Bloom said in a sad tone although she wanted it to be a stern tone.

"What about your friends? What about Sky? You're going to put all this on the line just to finish him off" Stella was crying Bloom could tell and all she could do was from explaining more is run and so she did out the door to face what hope was her last battle.

Bloom arrived at this creepy building and noticed a half open door like a welcoming to your doom thing, she dropped her backpack then walked inside the building filled with cobwebs and dust; she slowly walked down a hall that felt close to her dream. When she saw two doors slightly open with sounds of classical music, she slowly opened the doors and found herself in a large room or hall.

The air in the place was clear and a bit cold like being the snow in Gardenia, she slowly walked but stopped when light slightly lit the room. "What wrong Bloom?" his voice rang through the place that it was like echoes.

Bloom tried to sense where him but the dim light and the cold air was making it hard to think clearly but only Kiko came to her mine knowing this was why she came here in the first place.

[The winx, Guardians, Caleb and Matt]

The group made their way through the city fearing of the worst to Bloom's choice and Tecna's gadget that was pinpointing her location; "Tecna what the hold up?" Cornelia asked

"Only two building ahead of us" Tecna said

"Wait isn't that the unfinished museum?" Taranee asked

"Yeah let's move" Caleb said as they picked up the pace until they reached is creepy building, "you sure she's here?" Layla asked

"Look isn't that her bag?" Hay-Lin pointed to the blue backpack on the ground which Will picked up then looked to the door half opened; "she went inside" Will said and just like that Stella rushed in without thinking what could be waiting the winx followed the Guardians, Matt and Caleb knew if they would walk into danger like that without transforming [not that they needed it] Bloom was in big trouble so they rushed after them into a dusty, cobwebbed place which Taranee hang on to Hay-Lin cause of the creepiness.

"Stella, girls where are you?" Irma said uncertain suddenly they found the five fairies stopped before a door that was like in Bloom's dream. "Matt and Caleb help open these doors" Stella pointed to the doors which they obeyed and as soon as they got the doors open they found themselves in a dim light hall with clear cold air around.

In the middle they spotted a figure a women looking around just then a voice rang in the room causing it echoes of it "what's wrong Bloom?" so the figure was Bloom a very unease one Matt knew if Baltor could trap Bloom in her dream he could do it now too.

"show your self Baltor!" she yelled in anger which energy waves come off her that they all felt; suddenly the room light up and everything was blue and pink and silver, it looked like a palace hall cause everything looked royalty; "hey when do we have dresses on?" Irma said causing the girls to gasp in fear and wonder well the guys wore tuxes and shining ones too.

Matt and Caleb hair were brushed nicely that the girls almost fall to the floor laughing if not for the gowns they wore; ok the winx wore more fancy ones but the Guardians wore dresses almost like their Guardian forms without the wings and the older look. "I don't know it looks quiet nice on us even the winx have great outfits" Hay-Lin said

"Check Bloom" Cornelia pointed to a long blue and pink gown with gloves up to her elbows and her hair tied up in a bun with the rest curled it was quiet nice to Caleb and Matt almost enchanting.

"what in the world?" they hear Bloom say holding one side of her dress in shock "I must say you look better like this in real life then in your dreams but I can't help wonder" Baltor came out from the shadows which made Bloom stare in fear but tried not to show it.

"Wonder what? Wonder how stupid of you to make me believe this is real" Bloom hissed

"No how you look just like your mother although her hair was much longer" he said now standing in front of her touching one of her locks of hair which she hit his hand away.

"What do you want? Where is Kiko?" Bloom asked frowning at him ignoring his comment of her mother which made the girls want to pay for saying something like that and the boys wanted to punch him for touching Bloom like that.

"What is this place?" Bloom questioned which he laughed crossing his arms with his back to her; "welcome to the once beautiful Sparks, this is how it looked before the witches came after you" he said

"Why?" Bloom asked

"Why what Bloom?" he repeated looking back at her. "Why are you telling me this? Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?" Bloom yelled with tears.

"Who knew Sparks was so beautiful" Musa said

"my family was their the day Bloom's kingdom was destroyed so I saw pictures of it" Stella said which shocked the four winx "my father said it was the worst day of his life to see the King and Queen battle to the death while Daphne saved Bloom before the witches got to her" Stella explained

"Boy that's a bad story I kinda feel for Bloom" Will said as her childhood wasn't as bad as Bloom's but the divorced and the move did have its toil on her.

"I wanted to show you something the both of us could restore if you joined me and rule the universes together as partners, forget your friends forget you poor prince of a boyfriend and forget everything that holds you back from us becoming the most powerful beings in the world" he said reaching out his hand to her which she just stood there looking at him.

"Bloom don't do it" the winx yelled out causing Bloom to look blankly back at them then at the Guardians, Matt and Caleb then back to Baltor who smirked at them. "You could save the dead planet and rule it" he carried on.

"Bloom no he's bewitching you!" Caleb yelled

"Stop it leave her alone" both Cornelia and Will yelled

"Bloom please don't do it, think about your family think about Kiko" Matt yelled

Something about what he said made he step back "sorry…" just when they thought it was over that she gave in she surprised them "Sorry Baltor but my life on earth, my friends, Sky and Kiko is enough for me princess or not I wouldn't join you so you might as well drop the idea right now!" Bloom said using her magic to change the room back to normal with the cloths and the whole dim light letting the room filled with fire dancing around the two.

"thanks Matt" Bloom said not even looking back; Will felt proud of Matt getting through to Bloom and so were the others but the fire dancing between the two was kinda scary. "What the hell?" Baltor said

"Now Baltor it's time I show you what kind of fairy I really am" Bloom said with a smirk throwing her arms in the air summoning her powers which a dragon that the winx saw once in their first year in the battle VS the Trix. But the gang stepped back even Layla did cause not the first time she got a good look at the bright dragon…Bloom changed in her exchantix outfit while Baltor stared at her not much of the large Dragon around her.

"So you plan on killing me" he said

"Killing you no, incasing your flame in my body in my powers yes" Bloom replied

"you using a spell your parents once tried on me but failed what makes you think you can" he said crossing his arms; "cause unlike my parents I have the Dragon's flame and friends to back me up" Bloom answered before letting the dragon in circle Baltor in his Signature which the winx knew all to well just then three shadow woman came above Bloom and Baltor who looked scared for once.

"oh my gosh it's the enchant witches" Tecna and Flora yelled out well the other winx stared in horror as for the gang the scene was like a weird movie just getting stranger by the minute and the winx weren't helping.

"You failed to destroy her" the one said

"We have no use to keep you alive anymore" another said

"so we'll take you along with us like you knew very well would happen if not destroying the last princess of Sparks or take her powers" the last said they began to in circle him while Bloom hovered in the air looking down at him; "no please I have her" Baltor Begged

"Where we stand she has you and so do we" the last one said

"We created you to destroy her to rule the planet yet you fail us" the first said

"NOOO…." Baltor yelled as he became a dark flame that the witches incased in themselves then the second looked at Bloom "you little creature is in the next room" she said it harshly to Bloom who shield herself when the three witches sent everyone flying backwards due to the blast.

"was that the creepiest thing you ever seen" Taranee said getting up they slowly got up from the walls and noticed Bloom flew through another door which everyone followed until they saw Bloom hugging her pet who looked to happy in his owners arms again.

"Oh Kiko, I thought…I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again I swear" Bloom said standing up facing her friends. "You didn't use the spell did you?" Irma asked

"no I just made you believe I did" Bloom said letting her pet crawl around her neck as her fairy form faded when she was holding Kiko in her hands; "you ever scare me like that again! I promise your parent will hear from me!" Stella yelled pointing at Bloom who closed her eyes nodding smiling "yes ma'am" Bloom said who was pulled in a hug by Stella followed by the winx.

"Let's go to the Silver Dragon to tell Ms. Lin about this and drink something" Will said

"Fine by us" all the winx said

"You know we'll be there" Irma joked weakly but made the winx smile as for the rest they rolled their eyes.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A holiday with destiny!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 6: time for fun and surprises!

[The silver Dragon]

The Silver Dragon was busy and the gang plus the winx managed to get a table theirs of course; Ms. Lin was helping someone when she spotted them sitting around and the red head with her bunny was there. She seemed at peace and so were the winx as Musa, Tecna and Layla put their arms behind their heads, Flora and Stella were moaning about something that made the Guardian and Matt laugh well Caleb watched Bloom who watching Kiko do some act to amuse her.

"all I'm saying is you and Helia need to pick up your love lives it's getting tiresome" Stella explained "you should watch it Stella, Flora might just put a plant on you" Layla joked which she got two glares from her friends.

"So I take it the battle with Baltor went well" Ms. Lin said catching everyone's attention even the little bunny stopped to look at her; "Bloom totally nailed him and some freaky ghostly woman came into the battle too" Irma pointed out

"I say she made the best battle happen we ever seen" Matt said getting grins from the winx "if there was a word for a cool yet crazy battle Bloom totally pulled it off" Hay-Lin said all their comments made Bloom blush shyly "it was nothing new" Bloom replied

"What you have done things like this before?" Cornelia asked which the winx all nod "you could call us the three year fighting team" Stella said holding a cookie in her hand pointing out.

"Who says fighting is my favorite thing to do, I prefer to spending time hanging around and chilling" Bloom replied folding her arms. "So what are we going to do today to chill out?" Hay-Lin asked

"I say we spend the time at the beach then go to a dance club to finish the day" Layla said

"Sounds good to me, but first I have some stuff to finish at the Pet shop" Bloom said

"Well I'll go with you sense Grandpa wants me to start helping as things are picking up again Will you gonna join us?" Matt said which his girlfriend nod.

"hey we have things to finish too and maybe I'll help you Guardians with cool outfits don't worry you girls will get some too plus the guys" Stella said "then it's settled we meat by the beach as soon as possible" Musa said getting up followed by the others then walked out waving to Ms. Lin who was happy for the red head to feel less pain and anger to the now destroyed Baltor.

[Bloom, Kiko, Matt and Will]

Bloom made her way to the shop with Kiko in her arms with Matt and Will walking besides her, for once she felt free from her enemy the one who wanted nothing more then her to join him or die for not joining him. Thanks to her friends and Matt reminding her of Kiko and her friends and Sky oh Sky the love of her life.

When they entered the shop the old man was more then happy to see them and gave them jobs, Bloom and Kiko took care of the front with the animals and food; well Matt stood by the counter helping people and writing things down, as for Will she helped Matt's Grandfather in the back to organize stuff.

Bloom could still feel the hurt he put her through, Kiko was checking on the Cats and Dogs even entertaining them, she looked up at Matt as he helped someone as she put stuff on the shelf's. There were many people in the store and Matt plus Will helped with things well some girls giggled at Kiko dancing making the Kittens and dogs relax. Bloom looked back at the bag of Food she picked up going to feed the pets when someone tapped her on her shoulder; she turned and in shock dropped the bag of food.

Matt and Will finished helping the people and hear something fall they looked up from the counter to see Bloom bending down with a young Boy a cute one at that helping her. He picked it up as they got up staring at one another. "Who's the guy?" Matt whispered to Will

"whoever he is Bloom is frozen in her spot" Will replied they slowly walked over too the two standing in silence but stood by the animals to hear the two and looking over to see Bloom's shocked face and his handsome face smiling at her.

"Wow Bloom is that you?" he asked

"Um…hi Andy what brings you here?" she said rather surprised

"Well me and my band have this gig down tomorrow night and when I saw you in the window I was totally shocked to see you again" he explained

"Yeah well I've been busy myself" Bloom replied putting a piece of hair behind her ear; "you have changed since last I saw you in fact you look prettier then in Gardenia high, anyway I wanted to ask you would you like to come tomorrow you can bring your friends and we could catch up like old times" Andy said holding Bloom's hand in a loving way making her feel a little guilty.

"sure why not, I mean it's not like I have anything better to do so guess we'll met you there and catching up sounds like fun" Bloom said removing her hand then grabbed the bag from him smiling. "See you later Bloom bye" and just like that he left and Bloom sigh then went to go feed the pets only to find Matt and Will standing by them.

"So who was Mr. handsome?" Matt asked

"just an old friend" Bloom replied stepping beside them and kneeled down to feed the pets well Matt and Will smirked knowing no guy would call a girl prettier then last time or hold their hand in a loving way there was more to this and Bloom wasn't going to share it with anyone.

"By the way he touched you showed differently" Will said as Bloom got up frowning at her then walked to the back to get away from her friends who choose to ask about her ex and why he spoke to her and touched her like that.

Not long did the three leave the shop and met up with Stella and the others at the beach but neither Matt or Will let go of the cute boy that acted loving around her in the shop they even let the others know now everyone wanted to know but Bloom never gave in even to Stella her closest friend.

{The two groups}

"he's just an old School friend ok now can Stella change us in the cloths so we can chill out already" Bloom said annoyed Stella stood in front of the girls and the guys then changed then in the most hottest bikini's and boxers the gang ever saw although the winx never got tired of the wonderful outfits their Princess of fashion could do.

Layla made surf boards for her and the guys well Bloom, Flora, Musa and Stella even Kiko lay on the beach tanning as for Tecna she sat and watched Caleb, Matt, Irma and Layla surfing. Will, Cornelia, Taranee and Hay-Lin played with the ball not long did Musa and Stella join in. Flora and Bloom lay on the beach with sunglasses on and arms behind their heads until someone came into their light causing them to look up to see the red head that Musa hit the first day and two other guys.

The four Guardians and the Musa and Stella stopped playing then ran up to the three boys smiling. "Nigel, Eric, and Peter what are you doing here?" Taranee asked

"well we came to relax when we noticed you girls here and came to join you" Eric said getting a hug from Hay-Lin in a sexy bikini well they were all even Nigel found Taranee's outfit breath taking not like she wasn't. Peter and Caleb had this hard thing about who was better for Cornelia when she made it clear Caleb was her one but when peter noticed Stella his feelings for Cornelia drift off to the long haired goddess.

Flora and Bloom got up removing their glasses making the three boys look at the two Nigel knew Bloom from their first encounter but never got her name and now her friends stood in front of the group Layla, Matt, Caleb and Irma came to sure after seeing Nigel.

"Hey Nig. How's life going?" Matt said as Caleb and Irma plus and cool African girl stood next to Irma with a surf board.

"When did hot chicks start hanging around you?" Nigel asked getting giggles from Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna well Layla and Bloom looked at him and the boys confused.

"since you left to visit your family oh this is Flora, Layla, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Bloom" Irma said pointing to the girls who waved the blond named Stella hooked her arm in the red head named Bloom saying "not bad looking guy huh?" at this Bloom looked at her giggling which the guys heard and gave Peter a boost of joy to hear what she told her friend the winx smirked at the two as for the Guardians they blushed knowing they were right.

"Girls I'm gonna catch more waves before going to get ready for the dance club" Layla said running back to the sea followed by Irma; I think I'll just take a walk along the beach see you girls in ten" Bloom said walking away followed by her Bunny that the guys just got a glimpse of, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna went back to playing with the ball leaving the guys and the girls to talk alone.

"you sure know how to make friends with girls" peter said looking over to Stella who jumped up punching the ball hard that Musa had to duck but Flora hit it back. "Yeah they seem to have a thing for hanging with guys" Eric said

The girls looked back to the four winx they couldn't see Bloom anymore or her bunny but they notice Layla doing flips in the air with the board causing guys around to cheer for her. Layla was a sports chick so it was her passion; Nigel wondered why the long red head named Bloom walked away alone.

"guys how about we join the four girls play" Nigel suggest which everyone agreed but Caleb who join Layla again; the game against the girls was pretty hard even if Nigel and Will were on the four winx side, well Matt, Peter, Eric, Hay-Lin, Cornelia and Taranee went against them.

The winx seem to have moves that made everyone look new at the game Musa and Stella would jump in the air punching the ball well Flora and Tecna dived and hit it to their friend Nigel and Will had the advantaged well the others had a bad time beating the new girls. After a long game the winx went to swim in the water everyone but Stella who was making her hair perfect again.

Peter went to speak to the blond which didn't go unnoticed by the four Guardians, Matt, Nigel and Eric who sat on the beach relaxing; "hey I'm Peter" Peter said to Stella who stopped straighten her hair and smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't just come to talk to me right" Stella said in a flattish way that made him blush which made the gang laugh. "um…no I mean yes" he seemed to struggle to have a hard time talking to the beauty next to him that laid back with her arms behind her head with sunglasses smirking for some reason.

"So why are you here if you don't know how to talk to me?" she said

"I was just wondering if you going to this gig tomorrow and if you are would you be my date" Peter said which made the girl sit up slowly putting her glasses on her head looking down at him.

"I would like that but just so you know I have a boy" she replied damping he's spirits that the gang never thought was possible just then Irma, Layla and Caleb returned falling down on the ground too tired "she totally beat us" Irma said

"That's Layla for you, she's our sport chick and greatest dancer" Musa said elbowing Layla who sat next to her as for Caleb and Irma they sat between Nigel and Cornelia. "Where's B. she's been gone for over two hours?" Tecna stated just then the red head began to appear towards them but had two guys that looked like they were in the band laughing.

When they stopped a few feet from the group they over heard the one boys say "rumor is it that some strange things happened in Gardenia like the fire and Mitzy's bike"

"What fire?" Bloom asked

"the one in your mothers shop, they say some girl went in there with your dad and only your dad came out with a old man but somehow the fire died and the girl disappeared" this made Bloom twist her foot in the sand where Kiko looked up at the three. "Mark how can some fire die and a girl disappear without anyone knowing who it is?" she placed her hands on her hips frowning.

"They also said Miszy's bike turned into a pig a purple one like her bike and she said the last thing she remembered was talking to you and almost riding over Kiko purposely but then a bright light shone and the next thing she knew was she was riding a pig. Her parents totally were all over her for her bike missing and riding something that makes them look bad" Ryo said between laughing as did Mark.

"I'm glad she rode something below her, she almost killed Kiko and I'm not sure why you guys listen to rumors anyway when you got a big gig to practice for!" Bloom complained folding her arms and turning to the side.

"Whoa now when do you speak of Mitzy like that? I know she's a pain but I wouldn't go that far" Mark said the group just stared at the two boys staring at Bloom surprised but the fact they had no idea what they spoke about was just frustrating.

"all I'm saying is next time she plans to hurt someone, she should watch out maybe more strange things can happen to her" Bloom faced them again picking Kiko up and stared at them; "same old Bloom always thinking magic and fairy tales are real boy we missed that" Ryo said which made the red head smile.

"Trust me, not everything about me has changed but it was nice catching up again, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the big gig" Bloom replied

"Nice to see you again B. and hope to met up you and your friends tomorrow" they waved her off which she returned giving out a heavy sigh. She knew everything about those rumors was true and she was the source of it but she never thought her old friends in high school who tell her what people spoke about.

She turned around to see the five boys, the winx and the Guardians smirking and confused looks were showing. "So who are those hotties?" Stella asked standing up putting her arm around Bloom's neck "um…Andy's band members and old friends" Bloom replied as everyone slowly got up dusting themselves off.

"So how long have you known them?" Musa asked

"About all through Gardenia high" Bloom told

"So what does this Mitzy have against Kiko?" Matt asked

Bloom pulled herself out of Stella's hold and picked up her stuff well Kiko jumped on her shoulder as she put the bag over her other shoulder looking back at the group. "let me put it short, she hates me and loves to make my life a misery and Kiko was just pushing my buttons I'm glad her parents grounded her for two weeks she deserved it" Bloom said in a anger tone remembering the very night that the Trix stole her powers and the truth of her past was revealed if that wasn't bad enough they used the power to destroy Magix and make everyone to scare to come outside.

Just the thought made her turn her head away frowning, Kiko could sense this and gave her a hug around her neck; the winx probably picked this up but the Guardians, Matt, Nigel, Peter, Caleb and Eric just couldn't figure her out not yet. "Girls I think we should skip the dance club I'm pretty tired" Layla said

"Yeah rest sounds good to me right now" Musa said as the winx packed their things together "wait so what do we do?" Taranee asked

"Whatever you want sometimes a girl needs her beauty rest and if we going to this gig we need it" Stella said as they 6 turned to walk away well the group stared in confusion. So far things were going great they enjoyed the day at the beach then two guys come up talking about rumors of weird changes like magic which Matt, Caleb and the Guardians got use too. But when Bloom told them of her thoughts on this Mitzy girl something caused all the winx and herself to forget about finishing the day off.

The gang, Nigel, Peter and Eric went to the Silver Dragon after they changed back into their outfits; when they sat down in the back none could understand what happened how someone could just change a whole groups mind with a turn of a head and a frown. "What happened back there?" Eric asked

"who knows" Peter sighed missing the blond Goddess already her red head friend was upset ok more like angered but that didn't mean the girls had to go. "Something tells me it's about that Andy guy and his friends" Taranee said everyone looked at her strangely but recapped on the beach.

"Maybe but what about all that weird stuff about bikes turning into Pigs and dieing flames?" Nigel pointed out "could it be true what they said cause the way Bloom acted showed like she knew what happened" Caleb said

"So you saying it's magic get real dude that's fairy tale stuff" Peter said

"You never know bro, one day you might just think differently about magic and fairy tales" Matt stated looking over to the Guardians who acted quiet nervous but Nigel, Peter or Eric still believed.

"dude you should stop hanging around girls so much you brain is turning you into one like Mr. quiet here" Nigel said pointing to Caleb who glared at him and wanted to snap at him when the three guys that Bloom and the others met up with today came in and sat next to the table next to the gangs.

They couldn't help but notice that the girls around the place just stared at them like Matt's Band; until the one named Mark spoke up "so when did you talk to Bloom?"

"Funny enough at a pet shop and in fact she was working there boy was that a surprise" the guy named Andy replied putting his arms behind him looking at his friends with smirks which they returned they sat with their arms behind their heads.

"I must say she's changed, not just in her looks but they way she acts and talks" Ryo said

"I'll say, I can't remember one day I missed her after she left for that all girls school out of town" Mark said

Just then Ms. Lin came and took their order which was just sodas it wasn't long till she left letting the guys speak alone again while the gang just listened to them speak of Bloom; "well I'll give her this her friends are totally hot and something about them seems odd" Mark said sipping his drink.

"What do you mean? They look pretty Normal to me" Andy said

"but the thing is, when we told Bloom about the happenings in Gardenia she was totally like acting cool or hiding it and by her friends faces I say they knew about this" Mark pointed out slamming his hand on the table.

"You are joking right? We still talking about Bloom the girl who just grew up on Fairy tales and had trouble with Mitzy and her cons of friends" Ryo said

"whatever man all I'm saying is she and her friends act far from Normal could you could say out of this world" Mark replied angered by his friend but Andy remained quiet to think about how Bloom quick in change of schools and three years of no way to talk with her it wasn't possible what Mark was saying.

"Change of subject cause our friend has just lost his mind, Andy what are we going to do tomorrow" Ryo said

"to be honest I haven't thought of anything yet but I can tell you this Bloom will love it, Strangely enough I felt like when we were talking it was like back in high School. Maybe she's got to me again" Andy said sipping the last of his drink so did his friends.

"Man you got it bad" Ryo said

"Or maybe he just realized his still got feelings for her" Mark teased

"if you don't shut up, you'll realize someone is gonna knock you out" Andy snapped getting up followed by Ryo then walked out followed by Mark who laughed "yeah right" he said under his breath as they left.

They gang slowly put the pieces together and what they just heard began to make sense Bloom and Andy must have had something that both hide so well from everyone, the Guardians, Matt and Caleb were more worried on how that Mark guy was figuring out the girls were nothing but magical even if her friends thought him crazy.

"Well guess we got our answers on why the girls acted weird on the last minute" Nigel said

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why that Mark guy thinks the girls were like magical or something?" Eric said

"Let's just try put one piece together before we all go mad on this" Will said

"Speak of which we have to head home to rest and maybe more will be revealed tomorrow" peter said.

"Sounds good to me, night guys" Taranee said as the four boys left and soon the Guardians followed. Caleb and Hay-Lin went to their beds but Caleb couldn't help wonder why was those three so talkative about Bloom and the why they spoke about her bothered him. Maybe it was just him being protective over Bloom but Matt felt the same for some reason the two boys always worried about the winx and Bloom was it cause of what they saw or was it how the winx looked for fragile that made them think the girls needed protecting?

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

A Holiday with destiny!

The Guardians & the Winx!

Chapter 7: the best Night turns into a Nightmare!

[The Silver Dragon]

"What's taking them so long?" Irma moaned as the five Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Peter, Eric and Nigel waited a half an hour for the winx to appear they said they come as soon as they got new outfits for tonight but all through that time the group had three cups of tea or coffee and ate two pates of cookies. The time they sat there they spoke of the three boys and Bloom they over heard last night and couldn't make what to do with the information.

Suddenly the doors opened and the 6 girls came in, Flora and Stella kept looking at their friend Bloom who kept yarning and Kiko her pet lay in her one arm; Layla, Musa and Tecna just looked bored or something was on their mind but none spoke or looked at each other.

When they reached the table they sat across from the groups table, Bloom folded her arms on the table trying to stay awake as her bunny once lay on her arms was now on her shoulder, Flora and Stella sat next to her well Tecna, Musa and Layla looked at each other. "Is there a reason why you girls are late?" Peter asked

"Yeah and what's with all the tiredness?" Cornelia asked directing her question to Bloom mostly who was fighting to stay awake for some reason.

"Stella made us shop for cloths for over two hours" Layla pointed to the blond Goddess Peter found utterly beautiful; "so what time did you girls get out of bed?" Hay-Lin asked

"6:00 a.m." the four said which shocked the group even they woke up at least 7:00 to be on time as it was 11;00 now. "So where your cloths?" Will asked

"Back at the apartment after we went shopping then head home to eat then came here sorry" Tecna explained if they thought Cornelia was bad in shopping Stella just proved to be more of a shopping girl.

"I feel like sleeping" Flora said

"Guess someone beat you to it Flo. Bloom's already lost at sleep" Tecna pointed out at the red head sleeping away with a soft snore that even her bunny give in to the sleep. The sight was quiet funny if the boys had to say so themselves. The winx looked like they had seen this coming but the Guardians couldn't help but notice how far at sleep she was not able to hear or feel Stella walking her.

"Bloom! Bloom!" someone was calling her name as she walked through this white palace or fortress that had so many wonderful images she couldn't quiet make out but they were of some importance. The place was beautiful but something amongst these walls or halls was calling her and yet no matter how hard she tried to find a door to the voice none appeared.

Suddenly a figure in the distance opened a door wanting her to enter as curios as she was something told her that it wasn't just another wonderful place but a place in which she would regret.

She stopped as he stood across from her and placed his hand out toward the opening in hopes she go in but she feared to as his gaze at her told her to run. To her dismay she walked in to find a room filled with people and some creatures in robes and in the middle of them as they turned to look at her, stood a man in his thirties she believed smiling at her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" was all that come from her mouth.

"It does not matter what matters is that you and your friends are in danger and will have to face your hardest challenge yet to come" he replied

"I don't understand? What danger and why us?" she still questioned on.

"you need to understand young one that many lives will be put in danger and your friends plus you will have to save them before she will hurt those you hold dear to you" he said like this was what Bloom feared coming in the room, she step back holding her hands close to her chest in shock.

"You're not making sense who will? please tell me" Bloom begged but he hung his head down in sadness or ashamed he did not answer her final question and that was enough for Bloom to run out the room with now staring eyes and the man who warned of something yet to happen that before she knew it Bloom was running as fast as her feet could take her till a bright light stopped her and she couldn't see or feel anything anymore.

"BLOOM!" Stella yelled as the red head sat up straight in shock that even her bunny fall to the ground head first then the rest of his body fall back. He twitched a few times before sitting up rubbing it head as for Bloom she was staring into annoyed Stella standing over her.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Stella said hold the table with one hand and the other in the air the group just wondered how long did Bloom take to hear Stella start yelling like now but the Red head just looked at the blond now angry.

"ah…Stella stop yelling you giving me headache…why is everyone staring at you?" the red head holding her side of her head with the last part the Guardians and the guys but Caleb laughed. "Sweetie you're the one they staring at" Flora said ever so sweetly

"Bloom how far in sleep where you?" Taranee asked

"enough to know waking up at five to go shopping will tire you out completely" Bloom said with this Stella sat down calming herself down but when they two girls looked at each other like a sigh on silence talk something made Stella look a little worried cause she whispered something only the red head could hear. "Don't worry the winx are on the lookout"

"So you got outfits for this gig tonight?" Nigel said breaking the silence in the room not that the restraint wasn't full cause it had some people around and some looked at the 6 girls. "yeah well you don't always get asked to this thing personally with your friends along" Bloom replied scooping up now awake Kiko which Matt and Will felt bad for landing so hard on the head.

"Speaking of those boys we met yesterday or rather watched you talk to was here last night" Irma pointed out

"really" Bloom said rubbing the little bunny's head looking a bit amazed at the guys and the guardians as was the winx who seemed equally curios to know more; "yeah and they spoke mostly of you" Matt said

"Figures as much they speak about me" Bloom said looking down at her pet that looked at her with wonder. "What makes you say that?" Will asked

"Will you have a guy does he and his friend not talk about you" Bloom replied getting surprised looks from Caleb, Matt, Eric, peter and Nigel but the Guardians and Will thought hard about it then noticed that behind their backs guys tend to talk about you it was one way you wouldn't find out what they said.

"Matt hope you don't speak about me behind my back badly" Will warned which Matt put his hands up in defense "no not bad right Nig" Matt said look at Nigel who had a curios Taranee looking at him Hay-Lin and Cornelia did the same to Caleb and Eric well Irma looked over to Peter.

"we swear nothing mean or bad just how great you girls are that's what the three guys said" Eric quickly said that made Bloom blush for a second but it vanished as soon as it came probably to hide from her friends or something told her too.

"Um…guys love to chat more about this whole talk about girl and boy thing behind their backs but we have to get changed for the gig cause it starts at 6:00" Musa said

"yeah and we just been here talking about cloths, boys and trying to wake sleeping beauty for three hours" Layla said they turned to the clock that said it was 2:00 p.m. and normally the gang wouldn't worry about perfect outfit and things like that but Bloom's friends asked them there in hopes to catch up plus if it took the winx this long to get here from shopping then they had to get a head starts after all it wasn't just a gig it was the biggest gig to ever come to Heatherfield.

So they each went to get their outfits and cloths together plus Peter who was most excited to take the Blond named Stella as his date even if she had a boyfriend she was his for the night. Bloom felt those eyes in her dream gazing at her but none were in fact the only eyes staring was Kiko so as she went through her cloths the thoughts of that dream or vision was so clear so confusing and scary mostly to think it was going to happen to night.

It wasn't long when Bloom met up with her friends in the lounge after 15 minutes of choosing the perfect outfit, her green dress she wore in her second year and high hills with a flower on the side of her hair; she could have asked Stella but she wanted to be herself well the old Bloom Andy and his friends knew.

Musa wore this cute pink mini dress hanging by one side like her first winx outfit without the glitter and wings the boots was the same long up to her knees, Flora wore this green dress that she wore at the end of her second year with the blue flowers an all with one in her hair and high hills wrapping around her ankles.

Tecna wore a skirt with a mini purple top that looked a lot like her Enchantix one plus a hair clip and high hill boots nothing new there, Stella wore her lovely yellow sleeveless dress with her solaria ring and high hills and her hair tied neatly into a high pony for once. Layla wore a purple skirt and top with boots to match she too tied her hair up but into two piggy tales they were ready.

"ok girls lets met the others" Bloom said they smiled as they saw her then head out Kiko quickly jumped up to Bloom's arms just as the closed the door.

They head to the Silver dragon were the five Guardians stood in outfits of their own Will wore a blue strapped dress with hills, Cornelia wore a green long sleeve top with a long skirt and short hills and curled hair, Taranee wore a orange and yellow strapped top with a pare of jeans and sneakers. Irma wore this long sleeve greenish top with a blue skirt up to her knees with short hills and a cute flower on the side, Hay-Lin wore this strapped dress navy red and funny looking sandals.

If that wasn't a sight the boys made it; Nigel, Matt and Eric wore jeans and long sleeve tops with sneakers well Peter and Caleb wore lose tops and tight jeans and runners. They looked over to the winx and Stella laughed at Peter's face as his mouth dropped to her change in fashion she truly was the princess of fashion.

The other girls made the guys stared at them for a few seconds before Nigel said "you girls clean up nice" they blushed slightly.

"You guys don't do too bad yourselves" Musa said

"come on lets go before we late" Bloom said reminding them as the winx walked in front of them the Guardians and the guys ok it was a few blocks and Will, Irma, Cornelia and Taranee hated walking so long on heels but for some reason the winx didn't mind in fact they happen complained not once.

They arrived and there were tones of people most couples slowly they made it through the crowd until they were about four lines from the front; Andy and his two friends Ryo and Mark were playing man they were good Nigel and Matt thought it was cool seeing another band instead of them was getting the crowd wild in fact girls where jumping up and down screaming.

"They good" Irma said

"the beat is cool too, it's like the music has it's own style" Musa said dancing with Layla and Flora well Tecna, Bloom and Stella stared up to they three Will, Cornelia, Irma and Hay-Lin joined in even Caleb was giving in to the beat, Peter, Matt, Eric and Taranee watched them play.

Suddenly they stopped and Andy grabbed the mike to speak "hey guys hope you're enjoying this night as we are, let me introduce my members, Ryo our dram man, Mark our master of the Guitar well I'm Andy your lead singer and the guy who will rock the night" he looked for someone in the crowd and when he found her he smiled.

"Well guys our next song goes to a special friend of ours Miss Bloom Brown" Andy said which the group looked at her who blushed almost the same color as her hair. They began to play again then Andy began to sing;

She's that girl, I know it

She's that girl, I know it

Sometimes it feels

Like everybody wants something from me

Don't understand, I can only be one person

Got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need

But the girl, I don't know her name

'Cause I've only met her in my dreams

But I'm gonna find her 'cause she's

Chorus

Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind

Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find

Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime

And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

Something happens when you groove

Earth beneath you starts to move

It's so bad, I'm lookin' at you

Cause you are that girl

Bloom just stared at Andy remembering their love in Gardenia high and how he make her feel safe when Mitzy tried to embarrass her or hurt her his friends backed him up at times; the times they sat in the park talking about nothing but her funny dreams of being someone more [like a fairy] and him being a rock star.

She put her hands together close to her chest with a smile that the girls noticed and slowly figured out they had something Matt felt the same when he saw Bloom so in love with the song like Will felt for his song just for her.

Boy did the gang never thought a girl like Bloom was so special like he was singing well looking just at her and her heart beating like the song spoke to her.

Crazy how you work that frame

You and me, we could change the game

What's your secret? What's your name?

That girl

To me you're a star

You don't have to play the part

You can be just who you are

Cause you're just that girl

The one that's dancin' through my mind

Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find

Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime

And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

Yes she knows she's just that girl

She knows she's just that girl

The girl baby, just that girl

Just that picture in my mind I see

And I can't wait for the day we meet

Baby, we'd be so fly, baby just you and I

I wanna give you the world cause you're

Chorus

Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind

Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find

Just that girl, her style is crazy, she a dime

And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

Something inside Bloom felt like she wanted more that she loved the feeling but then Sky came in her mind, her powers the things that said you can not go back to that old life after three years of adventure and using magic.

Bloom put her hands down by her sides feeling sad to know this feeling it was like when she broke up with Andy for some stupid reason none spoke to another for years till yesterday that was. Kiko must have sensed this cause he looked at her by her shoulder holding her neck.

Bloom had to face the fact she was different she wasn't that girl, she was a fairy with a power beyond any other fairy, she was that fairy belonging to a prince to be a king. She was not Andy's girl or the one he knew she was someone different. Thinking of these things just made her hang her head in confusion and pain from the secret Andy would never find out so she thought.

She knows, she's just that girl

She knows, she's just that girl

That girl baby, just that girl

She knows, she's just that girl

She knows, she's just that girl

The girl baby, just that girl

The one that's dancin' through my mind

Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find

Just that girl, her style is crazy she's a dime

Almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

She knows she's that girl

She knows she's that girl

That girl baby, just that girl

She knows she's just that girl

She knows she's just that girl

By the time Andy was finished the crowd went wild like more then Nigel and Matt had ever seen; but something about the song must of got to Bloom cause she covered one side of her face with her hand looking away from Andy and his crew that told them they taking a short break but the beat boxer was gonna play some music.

Stella and Musa stood by her side as the winx slowly came around her, Andy and his crew were almost by Bloom and her friends. "Bloom what's wrong didn't you like the song?" Musa asked

"It's not that it's just…" Bloom was cut off by Andy and his crew standing in front of a confused group of girls Bloom quickly regained her normal act of nothing is wrong.

"So what you think?" Ryo asked

"Very nice" Tecna said

"Bloom what you think?" Andy finally asked as the four guys and the Guardians came around them smiling waiting for Bloom's answer which never came but a scream of panic in the crowd.

"AHH….MOSTERS HELP!" one of the woman yelled grabbing her little girl they gang turned around to see an Ice like creature on one speaker well on the other a fire like one.

"What on earth is going on?" Andy said the winx , Ryo, Mark, Peter, Nigel and Eric were wondering the same but for Matt, Caleb Will and her friends knew very well who the two were Ember was the Fire creature and the other was Tridart was the creature in ice they laughed; the Beat boxer ran off the stage in fear.

"So good to see you girls again" a voice came from a dark gray smoke with her four Guardians beside her. Bloom's eyes widen remembering what that man in her dream said "you have to understand young one that your friends and you have to save people before she hurts those you hold dear to you" not realizing her friends and people screaming and running past her until she felt someone pulling her arm.

Bloom turned to see Will pulling her, she shook her head then instead of running away she ran forward "BLOOM!" she hear Andy, Ryo and Mark yelled but she ignored them until she was in front of the stage glaring at Nerissa and her fellow Guardians and two strange creatures not long did Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla and Stella stood next to her.

"What do you want witch!" Bloom pointed to Nerissa as Will and the other Guardians plus, Matt, Nigel, Eric, peter, Andy and his two friends standing closing behind them shocked and surprised.

"you have proven to be more then a threat to me and now you and miss Blondie will pay for ruining my plans for the last time" Nerissa said before shorting a lighting bolt before the people making a sort of cage so none would leave without seeing the truth behind these Angels or whatever they were Bloom stepped forward with fists on both sides of her and felt like she was standing in a space with only her in the middle.

"Does she ever shut up" Stella mocked crossing her arms

"Why you little…Ember and Tridart get rid of those pixies but leave the blond and the red head to me" she ordered them the Guardians and the guys jumped out the way as the fire creature attacked Tecna who blocked it with a green sort of shield.

"Ok that's enough; you pushed me and my friends for the last time!" Bloom said

"let's go Enchantix" Layla said and just like that the six flew in the air changing into what looked impossible, their outfits changed to one and two pieces of cloth with glitter gloves wrapped around their arms, coils wrapped around their feet to their ankles some up to their ankles and their hair grew longer some touched the ground last of all wings began to unfold from their backs they landed on the ground.

Andy, Mark and Ryo never in their life believe their old friend and Andy's ex was an angel a beautiful one at that; peter, Eric and Nigel thought they saw it all but they were wrong when they thought the beauty of these girls as normal girls changed into Angels with nothing but wonderful looks far beyond Sondra.

Bloom turned around to her friends "Musa and Flora how about you try beat Miss Crazy's followers well Flora and Tecna you free those people as for Caleb and Matt you make sure they get to safety well Will and the girls get these boys out the battle while Stella and I take care of her monsters and Nerissa" Bloom told them as they all did what she said but Andy and his friends couldn't move due to the fact Bloom was something they thought was just fairy tale things.

Bloom and Stella flew in the air attacking the monsters. "Hey hot head come pick on someone with more fire power" Stella said to the fire creature flying around and sending bright light attacks.

"Nerissa if you think I'm gonna let you hurt me or my friends you shall truly regret it, Fire arrows" Bloom sent a bunch of attacks blocked by the ice creature.

"Sonic Blast" Musa said clapping her hands together sending pink waves at the Asian and orange haired woman; "Ivy wrap" Flora yelled as several green vines wrapped around the one that through a fire ball at her.

"Guys my power can't work" Layla yelled

"Then let's see how I can help" Will said as she used her own power to her dismay her friends who knew nothing of the Guardians powers were shocked to see.

None of the guys moved instead they watched in horror; just then Bloom was hit from behind knocking her out the sky right in front of Andy and his crew which bent down only to be stopped as she slowly pushed her self up in time to see a ice attack heading towards her and Andy, Ryo and Mark who braced themselves but when they looked they saw Bloom made a fire shield around them.

"So little girl you still think you can beat us oh by the way I hope you don't mind me changing your little bunny into one of my minions" Nerissa said holding scared Kiko in her hands.

"no please don't" Bloom put the shield down as all her friends looked to see this "Solar Wind Blast" they heard as a bright light hit Nerissa sending her into the side of Stage by Stella who quickly grabbed Kiko flying to Bloom.

"we can't keep this up for ever the girls are losing strength B.' Stella said handing Bloom Kiko "if we don't come up with something soon we all finished" Flora said landing next to them as did Layla, Musa and Tecna breathing heavily.

"What should we do B?" Musa asked

"Please tell me we have a plan B. Bloom cause the Guardians aren't doing so well freeing the people" Tecna said

"I…I…" before she could finish something knocked her out the winx slowly followed then in a quick wipe both Stella and Bloom were pulled away from the group and dropped on stage as Nerissa readied to suck them in her crystal in her stick.

Just before that could happen Matt changed into his regret form shooting her away then Caleb and for some reason Ryo grabbed the two of the stage and brought them back to the group.

All though the time Bloom was out she could hear someone calling her and as much as she wanted to run to them she couldn't reach them until she came face to face with the man again.

"Dear one you need to fight if you want to save the ones you love" he said

"But how she's trapped people and not even the Guardians can free the people plus our friends are to shocked at our forms" Bloom said

"Are you not the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame? Are you not the princess of the lost planet of Sparks? What keeps you from thinking other wise" he questioned her

"Yes but what if I hurt someone or worst" Bloom said

"You have the power to heal them plus you are a fairy" he said

Just like that he vanished and Bloom stood in a space of blackness with a white light around her thinking of his words then realized she was the one the fairy not that girl to give in but to fight.

Bloom opened her eyes getting up and walking towards Nerissa her friends and the guys called to her but it was deaf to her ears as she stood on stage with her hands on both sides frowning at the now smirking Nerissa as her creature stood behind Bloom yet she knew they were there even if her friends warned her.

"Is she in a trace?" Andy asked

"I think something got to her for her to not hear us or show any fear of her enemy all around" Tecna said as the older Guardians surrounded the group the winx were still trying to wake Stella who seemed to out cold and hurt; the Guardians had come to save then when they landed in the circle of which the winx and the guys stood in. it looked like things were going to end badly for everyone until Bloom spoke with the tone she used with Baltor on her last Battle and for some reason she had no sigh of worry for her friends at the moment.

They slowly began to walk in a circle but the creatures never moved in fact the seen was quiet strange seeing a woman with a long purple dress and dark black her touching her ankles with green and blue leggings with wings of a dragonfly and a stick with a crystal.

Then you had a girl in a one piece dress flowing, coils around her ankles, blue glitter gloves, fire colored hair touching the ground tied neatly by 6 heart kips and wings that made the women's look like childs play. Her form made her look more like a 20 year old instead of 18 years which is how she was; "sorry Nerissa but as the Keeper of the Dragon's flame and the last Princess of Sparks you have to face your fate which I shall seal away for all eternity" Bloom said now that did not sound anything like Bloom to anyone in fact it was like someone else spoke through her the crowd of people in the cage was cheering.

"What's…what's happening?" finally Stella said waking up helped by Flora and Layla pointing to Bloom who began to glow bright red. "Bras yourselves for a blast" Stella said

"What do you mean?" Mark asked

"Trust me this isn't going to be pretty well not for Nerissa anyway" Stella replied

"what are you planning to do little girl you nothing but an earth girl not a princess with a power that should belong to me" Nerissa said seeing the girl through her hands in the air closing her eyes "you know what Nerissa if you think taking this power will make you powerful you are sadly mistaken cause you have no idea how much this can do; how much people thought using my love ones will weaken me but the fact is you have the wrong girl and I'M A FAIRY!" Bloom yelled the last part as she flouted in the air then opened her eyes in everyone's fear.

Her eyes were not blue but gold her body was also surrounded by gold and red flames, she put her hand out sending a large amount of power to the creatures destroying them leaving just smoke then created a large ball of energy of fire then sent it to the four guardians gathering them in it then sent it to Nerissa but just before she sent them away she flew towards the witch. "Hope you enjoy your time locked away in a place with nothing but peace and your powers don't work there" Bloom said

A large yellow portal opened then she sent it through and closed it by then the cage that locked the people up was gone and everyone turned to see the people running up to the group clapping that the next thing they knew was a great wind blow them over and when they got up the winx found they back in their normal cloths.

"Where's Bloom?" Andy asked

"Hey there is the girl who saved us" the same woman pointed to a normal looking Bloom with Kiko shacking her in a tempt to wake her. The winx pushed past the people and went up to their friend the group watched as Stella put one of Bloom's arm was around her neck and the other another around her waist Bloom's head hung and Kiko was in Flora's arms when they got down and stood in front of the group slightly lifting her head giving them a weak smile.

"What happened back there?" Nigel asked

"A battle in hopes is over" Stella said

"What are you girls anyway?" Eric asked

"Not to be rude and all but someone needs rest and I think the crowd is too much in shock" Layla said

"You think we should erase their minds of the battle?" Musa asked

"normally that would be Bloom's call but as she's completely finished I think it's best to leave it plus people don't believe in us and this well pass too soon" Tecna said

"So now what?" Stella asked trying hard to keep Bloom up before both fall luckily Andy helped taking Bloom in his arms "I'll help take her home if you like" Andy said

"yeah I think a little man handle is helpful right now as we so worn out" Musa said as the winx felt a little weak themselves so Caleb helped Layla, Flora was helped by Mark still holding Kiko, Musa was helped by Eric, Tecna was helped by Ryo and Peter helped a very hurt Stella well Matt and Nigel walked behind them the crowd of people left after the groups went to the Silver dragon to find Ms. Lin heading to the Guess room the guys helped the girls sit down steady.

"What happened and why are all these guys around here" Ms. Lin said closing the door behind her. "Grandma Nerissa ruined the night and ended up putting the winx in a battle that forced us to use our powers to save a crowd of trapped people" Hay-Lin explained as Andy placed Bloom down and sat next to her which Kiko joined laying next to her head.

"So you boys know of their powers" Ms. Lin said to Eric, Peter, Nigel, Ryo, Mark and Andy who nodded "it was quiet scary really" Nigel said

"no what is scary is Bloom our friend in Gardenia high is the girl who everyone is speaking about now that we've seen her Angel side it kinda makes you wonder why we never noticed it before" Ryo said

"Excuse me we fairies not angels or pixies got it" Layla said

"Chill girl before you cause a fight" Flora said

"Fine but hope Nerissa never comes back" Layla said

"You and us too Layla" Irma said

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

A holiday with destiny!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 8: learning more and more about magic and strange things!

{The Silver Dragon in the guest Room}

The winx sat around the room with their heads in their hands waiting for their friend to wake up well the Guardians, Nigel, Eric and Peter sat in the corner of the room; Caleb leaned against the wall in silence arms crossed as for Matt, Andy, Ryo and Mark they kept a close eye on Bloom and the winx.

Flora once and a while check if Bloom was getting better, well Musa and Layla listened to Musa's CD with head phones on, Tecna was doing some web search about last night's battle well Stella began to pace back and forth in front of the winx holding her chin with on hand and was behind her back.

"Stella chill already she's be ok" Musa said finally tired of the sun and moon fairy pacing who now stopped and turned to face the fairy of Music with fists on her sides. "If you so sure of it then tell me what I should tell her parents that their daughter is out cold and close to deaths door" Stella yelled

"Ok now you over reacting" Layla said

"Stella we all worried but we don't need to panic" Flora said sweetly

"You don't know her father, he does not like me or the fact I first brought magic in their family" Stella said sitting on the edge of the bed with Bloom and Kiko covering her face shacking her head.

"Guys you might want to check this out" Tecna said which made all the winx surrounded her by what the gang could tell as all the winx eyes widen in shock and their mouths dropped open something was defiantly off. "What's up?" Nigel asked

"That little horrible snob how dare she do this!" Layla yelled

"Bloom is gonna be heart broken if she sees this" Flora said

"Would someone inform us of what is happening" Will said

"Will let me ask you something did Matt ever have someone close to him like love close?" Musa asked

"yeah but that's over so what's that got to do with anything" Will replied as Matt looked down in ashamed after remembering Mandy and how Will got so mad at him for it. "Well that's happening to Bloom's boyfriend and his ex of a fiancé" Stella said

"Wait boyfriend?" Andy said shocked

"Fiancé?" everyone else said in more shock

"yeah after Bloom's first year in Alfea she made Sky change his mind of this girl or should say snob and soon broke it off to be with Bloom ok they had some tough spots in the last three years but hell Bloom had a heart of gold to put her life in danger to save him several times in fact she basically brought him back from the deaths door" Stella explained

"It was a true miracle" Flora said like the day that happened she could remember ever so clearly. "In our second year Sky declared his love to her when she was Dark Bloom and boy she healed her heart and everyone of us who was hurt from the shadow Phoenix" Layla said

"Wait why did you say dark Bloom?" Ryo asked

"oh that's right you don't know when dark energy enters a fairies heart it put her to a point of change either to be Evil of good with some bad energy in side her" Tecna explained

"Then Baltor really hurt us all he Blinded Layla, turned her whole planet into a nightmare, he turned chimera and Cassandra in the Solaria royal family with Stella's dad under their spell" Musa said as they all turned in shock to see Stella frowning with her eyes closed.

"If she thought she and her mother could replace me! Then think again she is totally on my hate list of people and if they try it again I will turn her into a troll!" Stella cursed well the winx watched the blond walk up and down with balls of light energy ready to attack.

"they also turned Stella into a monster but Bloom promised they be by her side and to our friendship and magic she was turned back to her beautiful princess she is" Flora said putting her arm around Stella's shoulder giggling well Stella smiled.

"then the worst night happened it was when Prince Sky was gonna tell the whole dimension Bloom the earth fairy was his girlfriend the night was like a fairytale they danced with stars around them then suddenly he told the people he loved Diaspora miss snob and told everyone we were witches" Musa explained

The stories of the years of magic and powers was mind blowing yet sad Bloom and her friends had been through hell and by one man yet the more they told the more the group was on edge Ms. Lin had just came in when they told of Baltor and was shocked to hear of this yet the winx weren't finished.

"She was so heart broken after he tried to attack her but to Layla's power he wasn't able to touch her but she went back to earth to forget everything about being a fairy about who she was if Stella hadn't gone to talk with her. We went to Sky's kingdom and found out Baltor put a spell on him and Stella used her fairy dust to heal him Bloom didn't have time to talk before the guard came for us.

But she promised she was going to kill Baltor for hurting her and us like that boy when the time came our last battle she pulled her very flame out her body and was like a lifeless person she went in Baltor to destroy him from the inside by what she told us. He killed her parents her real parents and made her watch it so in the end she sealed him in his own power and was he was destroyed her power returned to her.

Sky was holding her the whole time crying when she opened her eyes our hearts almost jumped out our chests that night we made a promise to restore Sparks and that's also why we came here to spend our last bit of the year together without battling" Layla said

"Boy Holidays suck all we done is battle and battle" Musa said

"not only that we met crazy lady's with bad fashion taste and get jobs to pay for the apartment not that I regret helping but I only wanted to shop and chill on the beach" Stella complained putting her face in her hands.

"But you ladies saved many lives last night" Ms. Lin said

"Thanks but we on holiday not planning to battle" Tecna said which all the winx nod

Suddenly Bloom moaned as she woke up slowly sitting up she looked a little out of it, her eyes were half open just staring at the people around her who were happy she was awake.

"Bloom you finally awake" Matt said

"Where…where am I?" she asked shaky as she pulled her body into a sitting up right position but Caleb tried to push her down but when he tried she frowned.

"Sweetie how you feeling?" Flora asked

"You really scared us" Irma said

"man last time I felt this bad what in the simulator" Bloom said holding her head which made the winx giggle as for the other they were just glad she was alive and awake.

Bloom moved to the side of the bed then tried to get up but almost fell if Andy hadn't held her up they stared at each other. She felt him holding her by her waist and back well she had her hands on his chest if this was a movie it was one of those moments where they kissed but after hearing about her Prince Sky I mean a real Prince it was just a friend helping another moment.

"Andy? What…are you...do you remember what happened?" Bloom asked

"Yeah we all do" he said leaning forward.

"Guess know you know who the girl was doing those strange thing huh?" she said dropping her head lightly. "Do you hate me for not telling you…I mean after what you saw me as do you think of me as a freak" she asked

"I could never see you like that and I would never hate you ok maybe when you broke my Guitar back then but what your friends told me you like a angel with a heart of gold" he said which made Bloom turn to her friend who grinned shyly.

"You broke his Guitar are you nuts?" Nigel and Matt said which earned two pillows thrown by Musa and Stella knowing them to the ground as the gang just laughed how two girls and pillows knocked them down. "boy's" the five winx said shacking their heads with hands on their hips; "guys please don't think of me mad or anything but the winx and I have to practice battling if those creatures return" Bloom said

"what do you mean Return Bloom you burned them to nothing we saw you" Cornelia exclaimed "they were sent to the farthest part of the planet, I was only focusing my power on Nerissa and her followers the monsters will come back" Bloom explained.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go winx" Stella declared

"Right you guys want to see us practice?" Bloom turned to the guys who nod they went out the room and Bloom felt her strength returning with a sense of something more powerful coming but not just those two creatures but two others with more if so then the winx needed all their powers pushed to the most they could handle.

The Guardians, Caleb, Mark, Andy, Ryo and the four boys sat on the side under the bridge by the walls to stay away from what the winx could pull off. The 6 stood with their back to each other then yelled out "ENCHANTIX!"

The 6 changed from their skirts or jeans and mini tops and high hills too; beautiful one and two pieces of cloth, hair growing longer, coils wrapping around their feet to their ankles, silk gloves wrapped around arms then the best part was the wings unfolding from their normal looking backs they landed on the ground then Bloom the leader of them took charge.

"Layla, Musa and Stella you fight against me Tecna and Flora" Bloom pointed out

They nod and took to the sky Flora went up against Layla, Stella went up against Tecna well Musa went up against Bloom. It was pretty cool seeing them fight even if sometimes the girls fell to the ground they got up just as fast as they fell.

"You might think they been trained for battle all their lives" Hay-Lin said

"No I was brought up in battle they just happen to find trouble" Caleb said

"Jealous much" Will said rising an eyebrow as did Cornelia and Irma but Taranee and the others watched.

"Sonic Blast!" Musa sent several sound waves at Bloom sending her into the wall but Bloom flew towards Musa then sent a fire ball at her knocking Musa to the Ground.

"Yeah!" Bloom cheered air punching but soon got knocked to the ground by another wave from Musa. "You were saying B." Musa said dusting herself off smirking at a laughing Bloom getting up.

"Sun Shower!" Stella yelled sending a powerful ray of sun at Tecna who blocked it "Techno net" Tecna said capturing Stella in a net but to Tecna's dismay Stella just teleported herself out of it then sent a ray of more powerful magic to Tecna knocking her to the ground which made her to hurt to get back up. When Stella came down and stood by the others watching Flora VS Layla it was really something new to everyone.

"Ivy Wrap" Flora yelled wrapping Layla in vines but Layla used her magic to create a purple ball of magic then sent it to Flora who barely dodged it and when she looked up Layla made a Surf board then flew towards Flora knocking her into the water when Layla landed on the Ground Flora came out barely able to stand Stella and Musa rushed to help her well Bloom, Layla and Tecna stood their smiling.

"Wow you girls were great" Ryo and Mark cheered

"Why thank you" Musa said giving a bow

"So do you fight one another like this a lot?" Peter asked

"Not really we more like battle more against our teachers or Bloom" Flora said

They gimps at the thought of the Teachers hurt by these girls but did they said the five went against Bloom wow they were to good to be true. "So what's the worst part being at your school?" Eric some how asked.

"Cleaning the school!" they all said sighing at the thought of cleaning from top to bottom; "come on your Teachers wouldn't be that harsh" Matt said

"you wanna bet, our first year they took our powers away then made us clean the whole school from top to bottom although Tecna didn't know how to use a mop and used a bucket as a helmet" Stella said the winx remembered it to well Flora and Musa held their knees laughing well Bloom held Stella's shoulder laughing Layla held her stomach bursting in laughter not after did the others fall in laughter picturing Tecna using a mop as a duster and a bucket as a helmet.

Tecna frowned crossing her arms "on my planet we don't use things like that" she stated

"You could have fooled us" Musa laughed Bloom for some reason stopped laughing which did not go unnoticed as she closed her eyes focusing on something.

"Bloom what is…" Before Irma could finish Bloom stood in front of them placing a shield around them just as some kind off blast hit the shield. In shock and confusion on what just happened four shadows came out and the guardians, matt and Caleb's eyes widen as they saw two people they never believe to see again.

"very impress for a little girl" the middle one said it was a man with musical body and some kind tale and black wings just as big as the winx and a golden mask the others was that fire creature and the ice one plus a furry beast that looked close to a bear and something else Bloom read in her fairy tale books.

"She's the one who beat us and Nerissa" the fire creature pointed to a frowning Bloom in a fighting pose soon the winx stood in line with her protecting the gang. "Will, Matt, Caleb you and the other girls take the guys to safety like now" Layla said

"But we know them and we could help" Matt said

"Then take them somewhere safe or have your friends die" Bloom warned

"Fine but be careful" Caleb said

"We always are" Musa said

The Guardians, Matt and Caleb took the guys away but Andy, Ryo and Mark didn't want to live but Irma pulled Andy well Cornelia and Will pulled Ryo and Mark; Hay-Lin took Eric, Taranee took Peter. Matt pulled Nigel along side him they hide somewhere just behind the bushes when you come into the Practice area so they could watch the battle.

The three creatures already knocked Layla, Tecna and Flora to the Ground Leaving Bloom, Stella and Musa standing around the three weak fairies due to the practice Matt watch Shagon the demon he was trapped in his own minded by pacing back and forth staring down Bloom and Stella like they were Guardians in the way.

Shagon loved hate, Khor which was Mr. Huggles loved pain the winx seemed to have sent lot of that to each one but for some reason Bloom sent none to any like she knew their powers and their lust and maybe that is why Shagon was so interested in her Stella wouldn't show pain or hate but cocky jokes and having fun trashing monsters so they were good targets for the four.

Not long did Musa fall leaving Bloom and Stella to defending the four fairies being pulled of their pain and whatever the other two loved to make them stronger. "This is not happening" Will said

"Oh this is happening and the winx are not looking to hot" Nigel said

"mean this sucks why does it always have to be the girls saving us" Caleb said the gang just sat and watched in horror as the poor girls weak after practice was facing creatures who seem to live of pain, hate, anger and agony which was something the four did but Stella enjoyed new challenges along side Bloom who just had a clear mind and was studying them for a breaking point.

But how was it she sensed they were about to be attacked when none could which could have caused their deaths Andy, Ryo and Mark watched their oldest friend and new loved fairy or Angel fight well Peter's crush was trying to have fun with the fire and ice creatures to buy time for the four winx to recover.

"This is so not happening" Irma repeated

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

A holiday with destiny!

The Guardians & the Winx!

Chapter 9: when things feel so lost someone comes to save the day!

{Under the Bridge}

Shagon kept pacing back and forth studying the two girls with different outfits and wing plus powers; their friends slowly came around feeling dizzy and weak. Ember and Tridart was giving the fire haired girl a rough time well Khor loved toying around with the blond goddess how their beauty was possible was still unknown but what Interest Shagon was how that red head knew he was going to attack them and shield them in time.

The blond was making fun of Khor causing anger in the animal but the red head was not playing around in fact it kinda reminded him of Will always full of hate for her poor missing boyfriend but this girl gave no pain no hate no despair but anger for hurting her friends.

"SUN SHOWER" the Blond yelled with two hands out hitting Khor right in the chest that it sent him in the wall then fell into the water. "One down three to go" she said in victory but the Red head stopped her from coming towards her.

"Stella go help the girls, they need you more then I do" her words were beyond her years and her friend nod then went to use some pendent to use some kind of dust healing them. One by one they stood up just as Khor and Tridart decided he wanted to play more with the weak girls so the five went on fighting leaving their leader alone.

"Ember how about you join the others I want to have fun with this one" Shagon said Ember hissed but obeyed as the fairy slowly got up leaning against the wall a little hurt but refused to show. Will would do the same thing but something in this girl showed her feelings by her crystal blue eyes that narrowed at him.

"so you finished Nerissa off I must give you credit not even those stupid Guardians could finish her off without losing their human forms if not for that boy of a boyfriend of Will to remind her who she was" Shagon hissed the last part he could see her confused face and unsure why he was telling her this.

"I don't get it? If you worked for Nerissa and obeyed her why give me credit of her defeat?" Bloom questioned now able to stand but still uneasy; "you are something I have never seen or felt before I hunger for hate but you show none" Shagon said walking around her when telling her about the hate he desired, he touched her hair and her wings to see how fragile or beauty could look on such a girl.

Yet she moved from his touched in fear and disgust "don't touch me freak and why are you so interested in what I am?" Bloom hissed turning as he come behind her, something was coming off her maybe not hate but anger which was close and how she felt was nothing to Will in fact she was better like his new toy. Will had her stupid boyfriend so their was no need for her and now that he had something powerful that defeated Nerissa and send Ember and Tridart away without losing her human form.

He wondered why was she so unsure of his questions even though she stood in a fighting pose and her hands covered with flames that reminded him of Taranee but had the leadership of Will was amazing she had the ability to be two Guardians. Her friends were not so bad either in fact the brown haired girl had power over nature like the earth Guardian Cornelia but sweetness in her.

The dark skinned girl was like the water Guardian as she formed things into weapons but none like a musical which looked a lot like Hay-Lin but not even in history was music or Technology or even having power over the sun and moon was possible.

"you girls amaze me your powers are close to the Guardians yet none could ever over power Nerissa by what I heard you and that blond girl beat all Nerissa's followers just as she almost finished the Rebel, Matt and the Guardians but you two bet them in a few seconds very interesting" Shagon said standing in front of the girl who did not show any fear in fact she just stood there listening.

"what does it matter and why do you and Matt look the same?" finally a question he could answer with joy; "we were one if not for his love for Will and Nerissa pulling us apart but now that I'm back those two will pay for what happened" he hissed

"You're not touching Will or Matt not when the winx are around whoever you are!" Bloom said sternly which made him grin even under the golden mask she could see due to her powers. "my name is Shagon the Demon of Hate and as you met Ember our fire creature of Pain then you have our Tridart of Despair and of course Khor the Destroyer" he told her.

By what he could see she was shocked and now understood why they become stronger; "Girls don't show any Hate, Pain or Despair you feeding them…" she was cut off by Shagon when he shot her in the chest with his green lazar beams from his eyes knocking her into the wall barely able to push herself up.

"you should have kept quiet my little pet" he said picking her up by her neck as she grabbed his wrist now showing fear "I am no pet you over sized jerk" she hissed feeling his grip getting tighter almost cutting her oxygen off. If not something blue shot him away and two strong arms caught her but as she tired to look at her hero she only felt pain shooting in her chest and barely able to breathe again.

"You shall pay for that Mattie boy" she heard Shagon hiss which meant Matt changed into his Regrent form to save her. "Girls we need to combine our powers to bet them" that was Musa with cheers from the other winx, just then Bloom felt a harsh wind blowing past her and water spraying.

"you Guardians have no idea when you are beaten" Shagon hissed as Bloom opened her eyes clearly in time to see Will, Cornelia and Taranee fighting Khor as Irma and Hay-Lin combining their powers to freeze Shagon without being knocked to the ground sadly one of it's beams shot Matt to the ground knocking Bloom out his arms onto the ground.

When she shook her head she saw the winx struggling to keep their powers together Bloom got up but to her dismay her fairy form faded away but due to her power of friendship she run over to then creating the last bit of power to make it complete but when they readied the power blast. Ember, Tridart and Knor now turned to see this so did Shagon who stopped fighting the Guardians and Matt who backed away feeling the energy in it.

Bloom had to put more of her power cause of her fairy form was gone and weakened half her powers but then she could feel her friends powers just as weak it wasn't like them to fall so easily or to weaken but they tired themselves with practice and Stella's fairy dust did heal and make them stronger but not enough to battle not as one.

"WINX CONVERENS ATTACK!" the girls yelled sending the blast to the four the blast was powerful as all four disappeared in pain when the blast was clear the Guardians, Matt and the guys watched in horror as the five other winx changed back to normal and flew backwards in pain.

Tecna and Flora went one way, Stella and Bloom went another well Musa and Layla flew to the place they pushed their bodies up but never got farther then lifting their top half. Andy, Mark, Ryo, Peter, Eric, Caleb and Nigel came rushing down with Matt and the Guardians gathering around the winx near the walls, the Pillars and just on the side of the river.

"What happened?" Musa asked

"Why did we fail to beat them so badly?" Stella asked angered helping Bloom up with one arm around her waist and the other by her neck, Tecna did the same for Flora so did Musa for Layla. When they came face to face with the group but when the Guardians changed back in a flash and Matt wanting to help the winx just walked past not pleased with themselves.

[The Silver Dragon]

The winx sat around a table in the Silver Dragon next to the Guardians, Matt and Caleb who seemed rather worried; Nigel, Eric and Peter went home due to the parents need of their help well Andy, Ryo and Mark went to practice for their next concert soon. Ms. Lin standing by the Guardians and the two boys staring at the annoyed and disappointed faces of the group of fairies.

Hay-Lin and Caleb informed her of what happened and why the winx were upset. "What happened with our combining powers?" Stella practically yelled slamming her fists on the table causing the drinks to spill not that none cared in fact Musa and Layla crossed their arms well Tecna and Flora watched her arms laying on the table, Bloom was watching Kiko trying make funny faces to cheer her up but the more he tried the more she let her face sink in her hands.

"Stella's right the last time we failed like that it was in Cloud Tower protecting the Codex" Tecna explained.

"thank you for reminding us how bad of a group we are in protecting things" Musa said coldly "you think maybe it was because we were to weak after practice" Flora suggest but just as Stella was going to open her mouth to moan a fire track passed causing Bloom to grab Kiko to run out side seeing several people outside in shock.

"Sorry but what's going on?" Bloom asked a woman next to her as the winx and the gang came out the woman looked at her then spoke "three young men are stuck in a burning building near the Beach" shock took over Bloom.

"ANDY!" Bloom said in panic then ran off trying to pick up the pace to reach the place in time before it was too late. Not caring if the gang or the winx were following her only Andy, Ryo and Mark flooded her mind Kiko held on to her neck as she raced down town to the building finding the burning building, a window broke due to a flame and a cry of help was heard when she stood behind a fire man that reminded her of her father which asked her to say back.

"Bloom what's going on?" she heard Will ask as she and the other stood beside Bloom who saw two fire fighters coming out with Mark and Ryo wearing blanks.

"sir there is still someone inside but we can't get inside" the guy holding Ryo by the side when the two band boys saw Bloom they whispered "Andy's trapped" this was enough for Bloom to run past everyone into the blazing building with Kiko now in her arms. "BLOOM!" the gang, winx, Ryo and Mark yelled as the firefighter was too late to reach her and a piece of wood blocked the entrance.

Bloom made her way through the building without wood or the floor crashing down on her she began to cough and so did Kiko so she shield them with a barrier which protected them till they found Andy laying under a piece of wood. She put the shield down and Kiko then used all her power to break the wood which worked then helped Andy out.

"Bloom you shouldn't come here…it's not safe" he coughed but Bloom did not give him a chance to finish telling Kiko to lead him out well she killed the flames.

Andy not long after following Kiko out and managed to miss all the falling pieces of firing wood when he reached outside the firefighters came to help him but noticed the red head was still inside. Bloom had to focus on her very power to die down the flames enough to get out alright. She had the energy forming around her hands their spread her arms out killing the flames most did but then the worst happened a wood broke and was going to trap her if not jumping out the way.

"Oh my gosh the building's coming down!" Bloom said in panic as the floor started to give away and the smoke from the fire come back thicker causing her to cough there was no way out and the building was coming down she saw a window near by then summoned her fairy form and blow the widow open but as she flew out still coughing she cut herself when the glass shattered and pieces of her fairy dress tore but to afraid to stay and save the building she flew out still coughing from the smoke making it hard to fly straight.

"Where's Bloom I'm so worried" Flora said holding onto Musa just then they heard a window blow open and the place slowly coming down that the fire men told everyone to clear the area but the winx, the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, Andy, Ryo, Mark and Kiko stayed waiting for their friend.

"mommy look it's a fairy" a little girl across the road exclaimed causing the group to turn to see Bloom flying poorly and coughing Kiko pulled on Will's jean as they lost sight of Bloom they looked down at him waving his arms in alarm and crying out something.

"What's up Kiko?" Will asked kneeling down to him "Kiko is trying to tell us to flow him to Bloom" Flora answered her question and just like Flora said the group followed the little Creature who was sniffing out him owner Andy, Mark and Ryo caught in the fire preyed their friend would be ok.

Kiko had lead them to the Beach and near a Cave the gang knew well as several times they hide from Nerissa or closed a portal. Just as they were going to walk up to the cave they heard the little girl telling her mom what she saw. "she was real mommy and she looked hurt I think she was the girl who saved us at the concert" the girl exclaimed the group feared the worst after hearing the girl say she saw Bloom hurt.

"enough of that, just because a bunch of girls dressed up in fairy outfits does not mean you saw a real one flying near by" the mother said sternly Stella was going to make her mother pay for calling them a bunch of girls trying to save the day but Irma and Hay-Lin were holding her back with all their might.

"How dare she we saved them and that what she thinks let me see how she likes being turned into a witch or worst!" Stella cursed "Stella calm down please we need to find Bloom" Will begged as now Will and Cornelia stood in front of the sun and moon fairy trying to stop her from using her powers.

"fine but if someone thinks we just acting like superheroes I will turn them into a frog or a troll" Stella said crossing her arms letting the Guardians feel better just then Taranee pointed to Kiko running by the rocks near the ocean the gang flowed until they found Bloom.

She was sat on her knees with a piece of cloth around her arm and trying to repair her fairy dress that was torn in several places. "Damn it, I almost killed all the flames stupid me for believing the building would stay up and now my dress it ruined just great!" Bloom hissed then coughed again. "Oh I hate holidays!" Bloom stated just as Kiko jumped on her lap and relief to hold of her again.

"Did you save Andy?" she asked him which sat in her hands nodding.

"yeah he did, thanks for the save Bloom" Andy suddenly said startling Bloom who got up then coughed once more before she sent her Exchantix away giving a weak smile. "But you were stupid to stay and save a build like that" he moaned which made Bloom cross her arms turning her back at him.

"fine next don't think I will save your stupid Guitars and Drums" Bloom stated they turned to see the perfectly good instruments in one piece Guilt took over Ryo, Mark and Andy as Matt, Caleb, the Guardians and winx watched the scene. "You saved our stuff and Andy and somehow managed to cut yourself how?" Mark questioned as a smirk came across her face turning half way "Magic" was all she said.

"you amazing Bloom" Ryo said as the three boys hugged her but she hissed causing them to pull back as she pulled a piece of jean skirt off then bent down wetting it in the Ocean knowing salt was good to clean injuries.

"your cut it's deep" Taranee pointed to her arm but as she tired to Clean it Andy took it in return of saving his life; "here let me, after all you helped me out and let Kiko show me out the building safely" he said as both stared at each other the group sat down as he kept wiping her cut and listened to how she got out without getting trapped.

"Yeah well that's what friends are for right? Ow…watch it" Bloom hissed at him on the last piece "sorry but you moving to much" he replied then wrapped the piece of cloth around her arm again when finished she looked down then met his eyes and for a minute she felt like she was in Gardenia high but quickly looked down at Kiko laying on her lap. "Thanks"

"So how did you get out and hurt yourself?" Caleb asked

"well as I used my powers to save the building or so I believed I could but some wood pieces were coming down on me, the floor as I jumped out the way but the smoke reappeared and I was running out of time before I was gonna passed out so I blew up the window after changing into my fairy form and somewhere in the glass being blown into pieces some cut my dress and others cut me by the arm and my leg I fixed them up best as I could but my powers are to weak to heal my body and the smoke is still making it hard to breath normally again" Bloom explained.

"How did you get here without someone but a little girl seeing you?" Hay-Lin asked

"Truth is I could hardly fly and so I knew the only place where no one would see me fixing my dress and my wounds was here under the rocks. Guess Kiko lead the way huh?" Bloom said petting her little bunny who smiled "you could say he has a way of finding his owner as much as she would find him" Matt stated.

"Kiko you're such a good bunny" Musa said

"So how's the leg then?" Layla asked

Bloom pulled her leg warmers down revealing a cloth with lot of blood on it, again Andy wanted to take the cloth to heal it but Bloom stopped him pulling the cloth off wetting it and cleaning the wound. "I can take care of this Andy but thanks for trying" Bloom said then covered it again pulling her leg warmers up and smiled at the group then looked out at the open sea.

"Sometimes I wish I could be a Normal girl again but then at others I'm glad to be a fairy" Bloom said as the winx looked at sea too so did Andy, Ryo and Mark but the gang just stared at her. "Some day's we wish the same but we have to face the fact we magical and that's how things will be" Will pointed out as they finally looked out at the sea too. Silence took over for a while.

"Bloom thanks again for saving me and our stuff we really owe you one" Andy said as she turned to him as did Ryo and Mark the gang and the winx looked at the three boys then at Bloom.

"Andy, Ryo and Mark you guys are my oldest friends you know that right?" Bloom said

"Yeah but" Mark said

"But just being friends with you is enough for me" Bloom said looking down "but that doesn't change the fact you saved our boy and stuff B." Ryo stated

" we have this thing Bloom that you know all to well once you done something for a friend" Ryo waited for Bloom to complete their old saying "you owe the friend back in kind man Ryo do you always have to keep that damn saying" Bloom complained which made the three smirk and the group laugh. Bloom was moody and now she had to say something to make the three band players shut up with an old saying they used but the thing was nice.

"it's getting late guys we need to head home" Taranee reminded them "you boys are welcome to stay at our place seeing as yours is like finished" Stella said as they got up and Andy and his crew got their instruments Bloom saved and Mark helped her up with Kiko in one arm.

"That would be nice but won't you girls have trouble having three more in your place?" Ryo asked "guys we have magic to create a room or beds for you to sleep in" Musa pointed out.

With a quick nod the winx and the three boys went home well the others went to theirs, Bloom leaned on Marks shoulder as she limped home due to her leg and the pain was painful not that it mattered only that Andy and his crew were safe from the fire that Bloom herself got trapped in.

When they got to the winx Building Flora opened it when they boys saw how big the place was and how nice it smelt they smiled knowing these girls were more then happy to have guys around. Tecna and Musa went to one room well Flora and Layla went to another Stella went to her room near Bloom's just before she went in she used her magic to make three sleeping bags on the ground and pillows with blackest then closed the door followed by the others.

Bloom sat on one of the couches as the guys put their things down looking around the place in amazement "how did you get something like this?" Mark asked

"my parents gave me a loan and Stella is using her money to by cloths and food well each of the girls and me are working part time to pay them back that way I was in the pet shop" Bloom explained as the guys sat down on the sleeping bags cleaning their things looking up at her.

"Question when are you girls leaving to head home?" Ryo asked which made bloom rub the back of her head looking side ways; "truth is in two days time each of us will leave our jobs and return the money to my parents then we will go our different ways till next year" Bloom sad placing her hands between her legs looking down.

"B. if anything you are the most amazing girl we have been friends with and for save our things too" Ryo said causing them to laugh but as Bloom got up followed by Kiko heading to her room Mark called out "you sure you feeling better you know the leg and arm?" she simply nod then head to bed.

Andy and his boys settled nicely in the sleeping bags feeling better now they knew they were safe and with their friend Bloom and the fairies watching their backs it was like they were happy to know girls with hearts as big as theirs and cool powers that still freaked them out sometimes but liked it too.

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

A HOLIDAY WITH DESTINY!

THE Guardians & the Winx!

Chapter 10: time to find the true under both the fire and something touching!

[Winx place]

Andy, Ryo and Mark woke up to the smell of breakfast when they got up stretching they found Flora making Tea and Layla making breakfast, they could hear music of a flute playing from Musa's room well Stella came out combing her long silk hair walking up to Tecna who was typing something on her laptop soon Musa came out they all sat at the table as Flora and Layla brought them food.

"you guys coming to eat or what" Layla said the guys made their way to the table tucking themselves in the pancakes and tea that the girls made, the girls drank and eat like ladies but something stopped Andy drinking his tea.

"Where is Bloom and Kiko?" he asked

"she left early to get some fresh air or so she said and took Kiko with for company" Stella informed them the winx did not look concerned for some reason and this made the three boys more worried after all she did cut herself badly yesterday and was out doing who knows what.

"well we have to get going too you know to practice" Ryo said picking up on Andy's concern when the girls nod and kept eating telling them they were going to the beach later for one last time. The three grabbed their things but Stella made it easer for them using a spell to change them into smaller to fit in their backpacks. They were grateful for her to do something like that when they left the building they walked down the streets thinking of where their friend could have gone.

[Outside in the streets]

They walked around when they met up with the five girls, Matt, Nigel and Caleb who were just walking around they must of spotted them too as they both walked together to chat "hey Andy, Ryo and Mark how's life going?" Hay-Lin asked

"it would be better if we knew where Bloom and Kiko disappeared too the winx said she went to get fresh air but something doesn't make sense about that" Andy said the group stared at him then walked along to find her they had walked past the Silver dragon twice in hopes she was there but she wasn't in fact the search began to take it's toil on the group.

"Weren't the winx worried?" Will asked

"No in fact they kept eating their food and went back to doing whatever they were doing before" Ryo answered it was strange normally the winx would die if they knew Bloom was in danger but today they were a little down it was then Mark, Ryo and Andy remembered Bloom say they leaving in two days time and Musa say they going to the beach for the last time.

"Why were they so calm about it?" Nigel asked

"Because they leaving in two days time to head home" Ryo said that made the group come to a stop staring at them "wait they leaving in two days time?" Irma asked

"Because they miss their home and their holiday was for two weeks and well after everything happening here guess they needed a bit of home again" Mark explained

"too bad I really wish they stay" Cornelia said the Guardians, Matt, Nigel and Caleb felt upset that was until they heard a crash from a building close by when they arrived they looked to see in one of the windows Kiko sat on the window ceil and long red hair passing through.

"Guess we found Kiko and Bloom" Taranee said not after she said that the group made their way towards the building one by one they went in. it was dusty and still had smoke around with broken wood all over. "if we come out this alive remind me to ask Bloom why she likes creepy places" Irma said as she followed Will under a piece of wood just then they heard a soft cough not far from them in fact it was coming from up stairs.

"Fairies have a strange way of searching things or it's just Bloom" Nigel pointed out but got not impressed looks by the girls but carried on walking carefully on the stairs which were closely to breaking. Amazingly they made it to the top then took a deep breath before they heard Bloom's voice they noticed it came from one of the room's the bands practice room.

They made their way to the room and found her kneeling on the ground with Kiko beside her as she removed her back pack picking something up. "strange of all the rooms this is the only one the least burnt unless this was the room I got Andy out" Bloom said standing up looking around then folded her arms frowning when Kiko pulled her jeans causing her to turn to him he pointed to something covered in dust on the wall.

She moved over to the wall as Kiko jumped up to her shoulder; Andy, Ryo and Mark leaned on Nigel, Caleb's and Matt shoulders as the girls looked in to see her move the dust off the thing. But something got to her as she pulled her hand away then Kiko took over pulling it off handing it to her.

"I can't believe he still kept this" Bloom said going to her back pack sitting down looking at what looked like a picture the three band boys knew what she held and their eyes widen mostly Andy's "dude what's with the wide eyed look?" Nigel asked

"Hello anybody in there?" Irma asked waving her hand in front of them but they remained quiet till they heard Bloom's voice again. "I remember this day ever so clearly the day the guys first gig was played oh it was too cool" Bloom smiled closing her eyes picturing her backstage well the guys stood on stage playing a song Andy wrote for Bloom as a symbol of love called 'someone wake me up' it was perfect Kiko was still tiny and lay in her arms as she smiled at Andy from the back.

"boy after that day things got crazy but not as crazy as the day I found Stella fighting funny yet creepy creature and Nut the big troll and the day I found out I was a fairy life was so much better after that day" Bloom lay against the wall opening her eyes seeing Kiko smiling and shacking his head.

"Too bad we leaving tomorrow we just found Will and the others and now we have to leave but that's how life goes right Kiko?" Bloom said as she got up walking to the window and leaned on it Kiko just sat where he was sighing.

"Caleb and Matt are cool and the girls are amazing even Ms. Lin she totally proves to be a mother figure and wise as she is but still all they are the best team I ever came across with a strange name as W.I.T.C.H." Bloom shook her head looking over to Kiko looking up at her.

That was nice to hear she like them the Guardians never got such a nice complimented or Matt and Caleb who seemed flattered but none of them did think of Ms. Lin as a mother figure in fact she was their Guardian but now Bloom pointed it out. Bloom put the picture in her bag then grabbed Kiko as she walked out the room which the group hide in the shadows as she pasted them heading to another room it was Andy's who was worried she find something that she might think he wasn't over her.

They followed her and found her looking around pushing a piece of wood but failed to notice a small on the ground causing her to falling backwards and Kiko landing on his head again. She rubbed her head but something had come out her top that the group failed to notice, it was like the Heart on a chain but round and flat with gold and blue colored pattern on it with four names around it one it which was Bloom's.

"Man does Andy ever tiny his room, fire or no fire his room was always a mess. Bet Ryo and Mark's are the same but that's just Boys for you" she muttered getting up dusting herself off then took that Necklace in one hand looking at it with sadden eyes. "I promise I'll find you" Bloom said then pushed the thing back under her top and dropped her bag on his bed looking around as Kiko helped looking under small things.

"Who is she promising to find?" Cornelia asked

"Better question is how does she know how mess you guys are?" Will asked looking back at Andy, Ryo and Mark who smiled "she came to visit us when we practiced and went to each other places" Mark pointed out.

"quiet she might hear us" Caleb said but she never did find them but did find something in Andy's draw in a envelope she slowly opened it pulling out what was inside her eyes widen as she fall on his bed and Kiko coming over to see a small picture that survived the fire and a necklace with it. "It's the necklace I threw in his face the day we broke up so he and the guys to live there dream" Bloom put the necklace back and stared at the picture as tears came out.

"you broke her heart so you could be famous shame on you guys" Matt and Nigel said realizing they would soon have to decide would fame get to them or would they have the girls with them even if the girls had there own dreams. "Matt you can't say you wouldn't do that to Will one day too" Ryo said this made all five girls stare in shock most of all Will who couldn't picture Matt doing so to her.

"I would never hurt Will like you guys did to Bloom" Matt stated pulling Will beside him narrowing his eyes at them "whatever guys that was the past and we have to move on Bloom was always meant for something bigger then us and I could only see us as normal teens in love guess we all have to face our destiny's" Andy said looking away from Bloom the group looked to Bloom putting the picture away and closed her eyes as tears fell then to Andy who stood up leaning against the wall crossed arms looking away from them.

"You and her had something special?" Taranee asked he nod but never looked at her. They heard Bloom get up leaving the room with Kiko in her back pack with just his head out looking at her as she ran out the building "this was a bad idea" was all she said as she left the door they followed her as she ran up to the bridge kneeling beside the water as Kiko came out her bag then ran off to find something as she looking at the water.

She pulled the necklace from her top and over her head that she held it looking down at it; "once I become a true fairy I with find mom and dad and save you Daphne I promise" finally Cornelia got her answer to her question who wished she didn't ask Kiko came back it a flower in his hand and presented it to Bloom.

"Thanks Kiko you always know how to make a girl feel better, I just wish Andy would learn the same and just move on I did" Bloom said looking at Kiko who tilt his head to the side with his ears dropping down. Andy knew she was right but her words hurt so he took the first step walking up to her as the group just realized what was doing.

Like in the movies he tapped her on the shoulder causing her to look up in surprise then get up looking into his eyes still holding Kiko's flower in her one hand silence was between them until Bloom broke it. "Andy tell me something?"

"Alright ask" he replied

"I found our picture in your room and the necklace you gave to me why keep it?" she asked pushing a piece of hair out her face and placed that pendent on the chain back under her top.

"Maybe when I saw you again I remembered what we had and missed what I threw away for some stupid dream" he said then hung his head but she left his head with her hand so their eyes met again.

"we both knew what we wanted and deep down I knew you would chose the dream over me but I guess I should thank you in a way you let me find a whole new me and found a new love" Bloom said both stood in silence again Hay-Lin felt the wind blowing and to make things more dramatic then they already were Bloom's hair blow one side then Andy took one of Bloom's hands looking deeper into her eyes then before.

"Bloom when would we met again if you and the girls leave" he asked

"I'm going to Gardenia for a week to spend time with my family but from there I doubt you'll ever see me again but I will always be in your heart as in Mark's and Ryo's one thing I learned over the years is when a person is in your heart she or he will they there forever" Bloom replied

Her words were wise and beyond her years they would most likely think Ms. Lin would say them but not a girl of 18 years well Caleb would say she would make a fine Princess as her friends told the gang yet she did not believe she could be one. Matt and Nigel felt a sense of joy and concern for Andy and his friends as Bloom pulled away from him and kissed him on the cheek calling Kiko who ran by her side, she turned to her side when he looked up at her "sorry Andy but I'm not that girl anymore" she said under her breathe then walked on.

So that song was why she did not let him come close to her heart and they knew of the two's break up but Andy could not let her go in his heart and she could not be the person she once was so both had their own destiny's to live out Mark and Ryo stood by Andy as he came back up to them.

"Sorry man guess something's change after all" Ryo said

"we both knew this would happen it was something we both spoke about a lot" Andy said bravely "dude let's get you a drink" Mark said as the three boys walked off leaving the girls, Nigel, Matt and Caleb staring at them blankly but understood this is how life went.

"Matt if this happens to us don't was your time longing for me cause I don't want you to be like Andy" Will said holding Matt's hand "but it won't Will you shown me what life is and I would never give you up or our friends or Wreck .55" Matt said

"You think we should find a way to say good bye to the winx for what they done for us?" Cornelia asked "well they saved us from Nerissa and her freak of followers and Shagon plus the other bad guys like Baltor" Taranee pointed out

"But they leave tomorrow what could we possibly do for them?" Nigel asked

"We have to make a party or a Farwell gift in their favor" Caleb stated

"Tonight we make gifts for them and surprise them somehow" Will said smiling

The group smiled and agreed as they head out finding things or ways to make something for the winx Bloom was home as she phoned the old man to tell she was leaving and the girls had given her their work money so she could pay her parents back then began to pack their bags only keeping Sleeping bags out like before to sleep in.

[Winx building]

Bloom stood by her window as the winx sat around her room when she told them of today's event and Andy none were more shocked then Stella the fairy who showed more love for peoples love lives yes she was a pain but she had a heart of gold like her powers.

Flora and Musa gave her their sympathy not that she needed it now, Tecna and Layla just told her what they thought no she needed to leave she needed home. Stella put her hand on Bloom's shoulder was both stood side by side "you want me to take you home tomorrow just for company?" she asked

"no we have to leave early but we have to do a spell to erase Andy, Mark, Ryo and those other three boys who saw the battle go on then we leave" Bloom said the winx nod then went to bed or sleeping bags only Stella and Bloom sat up looking over to Andy and his crew sleeping peacefully.

"You sure you want to erase their minds?" Stella asked

"only way for Andy to forget about me as more then the girl he knew not Angel girl" Bloom looked at Stella holding her hands for friendship which she nod and smiled "then we will do the spell and if you want to leave early then we won't stop you" Stella said

Bloom pulled her in a hug smiling with her eyes closed "Stella for what it was worth this little holiday proved to be more then us having fun but making friends and becoming a team as we should be" Bloom whispered

"Bloom we will see each next year and something tells me Sky has something big for you so does the other boys" Stella said pulling out the hug with one eye closed and pointed what Bloom felt too they giggled for a few minutes before both yarned then both went to bed Kiko lay in his own Sleeping bag a tiny one next to Bloom the group was now ready to go different ways and put things back the way they were before.

As for the gang they had been putting their things together in wrapping paper and ribbon then went to bed themselves but none would forget the friendship they made with the winx and Bloom's words told them enough to know how she felt for each one matt and Caleb had this thing of how to show their thanks mostly to her for saving them and always making them feel more important then they already felt.

"the girls have shown their true colors and love for the Guardians, Matt and Caleb to be more then what the group has ever thought to become friends with fairies and have bonds to help them grow as a team" Ms. Lin said looking out her window into the Sky tomorrow was sure to be the end of the friendship of the two but none would forget what bond they made to this she smiled all the more.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

A holiday with destiny!

The Guardians & the winx!

Chapter 11: in times of trouble all you need is a friend and sweet words to make it ok!

[In the mall]

The Guardians, Matt and Caleb went out to get a gift for all the winx but it was kinda hard to think when you made friends with a bunch of cool girls AKA Fairies who were leaving today.

Yeah ok the holiday they had in mind was not the one the winx planed but had fun had tears and concerns even old friends but what the gang got was a holiday that they thought was going to be the same thing everyday plus with Nerissa and her fellow Guardians now they were gone. The Group got to hang with Nigel, Eric and Peter too so most of the holiday went right but the one part of the holiday was leaving.

During their thinking a powerful wave of energy pasted the mall and somehow effected everyone but them "what was that?" Irma asked

"Good question" Caleb said

"it felt like the same energy we felt the day the winx arrived…could it be they left" Cornelia said they looked overwhelmed by her saying this until someone came behind them.

"hey guys what are you doing here?" a voice they knew belonged to Nigel when they turned they found Nigel, Andy, Mark and Ryo; "just shopping…for gifts…for the winx" Hay-Lin said not sure way they were so unsure of speaking to the four guys that all belonged to bands Matt was Nigel's leader singer and Andy was his groups lead singer.

"Why is it one of their birthdays?" Mark asked

"Stop being so funny they leaving today so we wanted to give them gifts" Will pointed out in his face "wait! What are you talking about?" Andy said alarmed

"Come on dude you knew they were leaving stop playing games" Matt said

"But bro. we have no idea what you going on about?" Nigel pointed out this and just like someone hit them in the face; the gang looked at each other worried way didn't they remember? What happened to them?

"Mark where are the winx now?" Taranee asked slowly "you're guess is as good as ours, we came back to an empty building" he replied now this wasn't good not at all the boys couldn't remember a thing after the gig and now the winx were gone without a note or anything.

"So why are you here?" Irma asked

"well truth is we came to get some music and hoped we bump into them on the way" Mark said honestly now everyone began to get concerned it wasn't the fact the girls were gone no it was why no one saw them leave and why were they all blank minded about what happened over the last few days. "So what now?" Ryo asked

"I say we find answers like where they went" Will declared but just as they started to walk through the mall they heard a familiar yet sweet voice and turned to see Bloom on the phone with someone and too caught up in the talk not watching were she was going plus the fact she was carrying a bag and Kiko running beside her.

She must of not seen the group cause as she just pasted them but stopped, the talk was more like a argument and Bloom seemed rather annoyed "how am I being unfaithful Sky?" she questioned the person by how she said it was most likely her boyfriend.

"Oh and hiding the fact you had a fiancé while dating me is not faithful, I forgave you for betraying and lying to me for almost a year then when you want me and Flo to see your place we off to save her. Hell Sky I even save your life from her evil clutches and you say me hanging with my ex is betrayed then you played me for a fool again" she began to yelled but just as she walked she landed up walking into a wall falling to the ground as did her bag that almost landed on Kiko.

"you know what Sky my phone is dying like my heart right now bye!" she yelled getting up and threw her phone away picking her bag up with Kiko jumped on shoulder as she walked away in what sound like tears.

Hay-Lin pick up her phone they all looked at the red head wiping tears away not long did they see Stella walk up to her putting her hand on her shoulder as a mother would to a little child crying for help or love.

"Now that was a harsh talk even more then she did to you Andy" Ryo said

"I know and yet it makes me sad to see her like that, last time I saw her like that it was the day we broke up" Andy replied painfully slowly.

"Should we return her phone?" Hay-Lin asked

"Well it is hers and maybe we can talk to her" Cornelia pointed out

So off they went again just in time to see the two leave the mall heading somewhere which made the group run after them only to find them walking into the park and sitting against a tree. Bloom pulled her legs up to her chest with her arms holding them and her face barred in them crying ever out of controllable.

That Stella had to hold her by the shoulders when the group stood near by the tree to hear Bloom and Stella speaking. "how could he call me unfaithful Stella if anything I would be the most faithful one always helping and standing by his side no matter what the case" Bloom questioned Stella who wiped a tear from her eye.

"should I ask Brandon to talk with Sky because if I would speak with him I might knock him out" Stella said trying her best to cheer Bloom up but the fact it made it worse so she shook her head looking at her. "forget it Stella, I want to head home and maybe never go back to Alfea to face him I want out of everything of a fairy being the leader and girlfriend" Bloom said firmly getting up and wiping her eyes clean from any tears sadly Stella was not to happy with her words.

"Bloom think about it you were made for more then just another girl in a boring town but a life which you have saved many from villains and now give that up cause Sky has the man pride problem it is not right" Stella exclaimed in a dramatically way but the red head looked away from her and stepping backwards.

"I don't care any more; and as much as it will hurt me not being with the girls I be better as how Mitzy calls me a nobody" Bloom said coldly with hurt in her tone this was not the girl everyone knew no this was a girl who gave up her life her love her friends faster then Cornelia said she not being a Guardian any longer. She would give up her gift to become like everyone else to be someone with nothing in her future.

"then again I respect your choice but when you want a friend to cry too I'm always a call away as for Sky he hope Brandon is protecting him because when I get my hands on him he will lose half his looks by the time I'm finished with him" Stella said with a tight fist in front of her but Bloom just smiled then went to get her bag and Kiko before turning back to Stella.

"Thanks but I think he got the message and lost something too. See you next year maybe" Bloom said walking away from Stella who vanished in a bright gold light which shocked them all by the time they turned back to Bloom they found she left for the bus stop.

"I would say that she walked away from what she always wanted to be and because a guy was jealous of Andy" Matt said out loud causing them all stare at him but when he went to find Bloom the group quickly followed not understanding why they were so determined to help her regain her want to be someone more important.

So like that Matt, Nigel, Caleb, Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Irma, Hay-Lin, Andy, Ryo and Mark followed her on the bus realizing they had to explain why they were in another town unlike Andy, Ryo and Mark who lived in Gardenia so they find all the places she go or hide. The time they arrived at the place Bloom place Kiko on her shoulder well holding her bag the season for couples was not helping her feel less hurt in fact she turned her face from each one with tears streaming down her face.

If anything Andy could feel her pain due to how it was the one year he choice to date again thanks to Ryo and Mark for being around all the time but it never changed the fact or how he felt for Bloom and to see this in this season was painful enough.

So as they walked through the small yet welcoming town almost like when the Guardians, Matt and Caleb head to Meridian after Phobos defeat it was more then welcoming it was home.

They reached a building that looked like Will's and Mark knocked only for a woman with short brown hair opened the door looking over to the lounge then to the group "yes how may I help you?" she asked like a business woman but when her eyes found Andy and his boys she smiled but in her eyes there was unsure thought of letting them in.

"hi I'm Will and these are my friends we came to talk with Bloom we met the winx over their holidays they came in our town" Will said which gave the woman more then enough information to let them in without fearing they enter the hall of the house leading to the dinning room, the lounge and the Kitchen when she lead them into lounge they found Bloom sitting in her long blue PJ's with green socks. Her legs were pulled up so she could burry her face in them in sadness and as a shield from the world.

"Honey you have guess here to see you" her mom said

"I knew you were following me and what you heard but that changes nothing" she said slowly looking up at the astonished looks they gave but her mom simply walked in the Kitchen bring a cup of tea handing it to Bloom who took it gratefully.

"How did you know that?" Nigel asked she just made sparks in her hand to answer his question "with my magic" she simply said the gang was more surprised her mom wasn't freaking out theirs would in fact Nigel was close to passing out in shock if Andy wasn't trying to keep him awake her mother moved her hand to the couch's for them to sit in which they did but Hay-Lin quickly gave Bloom her cell back.

"thanks Hay-Lin…I guess you want answers huh?" she said just the same words Will said in the mall, Bloom's mom sat next to her as Bloom turned around to sit right holding the cup on her lap.

"Answers would be nice" Nigel said

"Then ask away" Bloom replied not happy they were here for them to see her like this all broken hearted and the hurt mad it hard to see clearly Will and the others learnt that over the years in battle or in there time of trouble.

"What happened back in the mall?" Irma asked the first and hardest question Bloom did not want to speak about but her mother was just curios for her return home so sad. Whenever she came home it was happy to see the parents or to hide from her problems due to the fact it was holidays she should be happy but something hurt her and this is why Vanessa wanted to know.

"it's nothing big just a argument" was all she said but the fact she wanted to destroy something was how she really felt she wanted to forget the fight not bring it up but the gang was here for answers and she had to give them and her mom who looked equally upset to know it was something more.

"You threw your cell away and gave up on life cause of the guy and your fight" Ryo pointed out which earned a dark look from Bloom then turned back to her tea sipping it and looked back in the cup.

"I told Sky of our holiday and hanging with Andy and your guys but he totally took things the wrong way when I told him how touching Andy's song was calling me unfaithful hanging around my ex-boyfriend" the last words like knives hitting her in her heart the words unfaithful was never a word she pictured Sky say ever.

"At least she liked the song" Mark whispered low enough to get any looks Ryo got from her.

"so why do you want to give up being a fairy honey?" this shocked them all none believe Bloom to be a fairy well Nigel, Mark, Andy and Ryo but her mom knew her secret and spoke about the things the Guardians could never tell their parents made it unbelievable.

"You know her secret?" Caleb questioned which Vanessa nod so did Bloom at this both smiled but it fade on Bloom too hurt to keep a smile on her pretty face. "Of course we knew ever since her dad found her in the burning building, we always knew she was special and on her sixteen birthday she found Stella and who told her who she really was" Vanessa said

"Hold up…what do you mean found her in a burning building?" Mark now asked causing both Vanessa and Bloom to sigh but let her mom tell so she could drink her tea. "one night 18 years ago there was a burning building no one was in the building and no one knew how it caught fire but when Mike went into the building he heard crying and among all the burning wood their lay a perfectly covered in a pale blue blanket baby with some kind of shield protecting her from the flames. When he picked Bloom up that day we were blessed to have a daughter we could never have and soon as possible we adopted her as their were no records or anything about Bloom so from that night we knew she was someone special" Vanessa explained

The story was quiet touching and yet to Caleb they were someone he would look up to for wisdom in family they brought a strange girl up knowing she had powers and yet accepted her like she was another baby bring joy and happiness to them. "Aw that was the nicest story I ever heard" Hay-Lin said due to the fact her grandma always told her stories but this one was new and touching and real.

"thank you I just wish my baby girl would put a smile on her face" Vanessa said Bloom place the cup down on the table looking up at her mom "it's hard to smile when your boyfriend called you unfaithful on the phone" Bloom said plainly with not sign of a smile coming any time soon.

That was until a light shone in the room causing everyone to turn and see three people coming out one of which is Stella pushing a blond out with a brown haired boy looking concerned everyone got up including Bloom.

"Stella darling please don't do this" the brown hair begged "Brandon shut up or I'll do it to you!" she warned as the light faded with the three in front of Bloom and the others staring at them like a movie coming to life but magical.

"Stella why is he here and Brandon?" Bloom questioned crossing her arms looking less then happy to see Stella but the blond was not backing down with boys beside her with her scepter beside her.

"Tell her Sky; tell her why you were a jerk on the phone! And don't say a word Brandon cause I will spell you and not in a good way" Stella said the last part the brown hair who opened his mouth but shut it just as fast.

"Tell me what? How unfaithful I am, I heard it once I don't need to hear it twice" Bloom spat the Guardians, Matt, Nigel and Caleb frowned crossing their arms well Mark and Ryo were keeping Andy at bay from punching the light out of this guy who stared at Bloom blankly.

"If I told you then who says you won't speak to me again" Sky said

"who says I want to speak now" Bloom replied back coldly and now everyone was sure this was more then a sorry would cover up but Stella made sure he was gonna tell her if not get killed by running or staying silent.

"Sky tell her! I wasn't joking when I said I'll curse you, now tell her!" Stella warned her face was clear and plain to see as disgusted how he spoke to her friend making her choice something that made her such a wonderful person. "I hate to be him right now" Nigel whispered to Matt and Caleb the Guardians had smirks on their face none more then Cornelia to show how powerful a little harsh words and warning could scared a guy to protect a friend.

"ok I was jealous but not cause of hanging around him but cause you maybe choose to return to someone who could swoon your heart with words and music and I never meant to say such a word to you it was just…" he couldn't finished too ashamed of himself

"just because Andy has a way with music does not mean he can save me from a troll and creepy creatures like you…if anything Sky I would have thought you knew me by now, I love you Sky tell me it not just words to you tell me something from your heart not head heart" Bloom said all through the time she kept her tone calm and battle with the tears close to fall down her cheeks.

Bloom held one of his hand in hers placing it on the side of her face waiting for what he was going to say.

"I thought you hate me after I called you unfaithful if not anything I was the most unfaithful person I lied to you, hurt you and even attacked yet you don't and you say the three words with ease but all though my first year I was worried you over look me and just want to be friends but our second and three year proven me wrong I'm so sorry for what I did and those three words mean more to me then you know" Sky told her things that Matt had not even think would come up in Will and his relationship and it scared him.

Caleb just learnt not just fighting and saving the girl was enough to swoon her heart but 'I love you' was more important then word they were like vows of how much you cared for your partners. Cornelia had not said them neither did he; Will and Matt said it time after time reminding each other but to Caleb these words or vows had to use with heart not just cause a girl liked to hear it.

"if you can tell me how much you done to me show me how much I mean to you" Bloom said let go of his hand waiting like if she needed him to help her want to be who she was meant to be. "I planned to give this to you on your birthday but I probably be with the guys on a mission so to show how much you mean to me…" Sky pause taking something out his pocket and took her hand in his slowly but surely a Silver and Gold bracelet around her arms written inside 'S&B FOREVER AND ALWAYS' it took a few second before Bloom forgot she held her breath when he place it on her wrist.

"I don't get it, it a bracelet what the big deal?" Cornelia questioned she was right what was the big deal Vanessa just seemed happy her daughter was smiling and sorting out the problem holding back that girl with dreams she thought was out of reach.

Stella pulled Bloom wrist to see it then left it up so they could see "Bloom this is a band it's made for royalty and it's like a promise" Stella said but confusion took over her face then pulled her wrist back looking at Sky.

"Is what she say true it's for royalty?" she asked

"Yeah and…" Sky said but got cut off by Bloom looking down guilty "but I'm not royalty I'm just an earth girl why give it to me?" she was willing to take it off but something inside her tell her it was meant to be on her wrist not Daispro.

"Because I love you and as far as royalty goes you would be the one I want beside me like all the dangers we faced as a team. This is the royal sign and my promise that soon I'd make you my bride my princess" his words were too much for the guys but Caleb in his world these were words he had to earn up to the girls were all goo-goo over how poetic he made Bloom feel insuring her something promising.

"so you still plan on being a normal girl honey?" her mother asked with a smirk "well maybe I can save normal for another day cause right now I have to become the perfect princess" Bloom laughed for the first time in a long time Stella held on to the brown hair boy who smiled and gave a thumbs up for his friend.

"then how would I have fun with her and not down to earth girl" a sly smile came on both their faces before both slowly pulled in a kiss in which Bloom had to stand on her toes but she did not care as long as he was with her the world might just disappear and she was happy.

"aw…such a sweet happily ending" Hay-Lin said getting everyone to laugh that made the two pull in for a more passionate kiss, Brandon had pulled his girl in too with one arm surprising the girl but her surprise turned into pulling him closer.

"ok enough kissing and time for us to say goodbyes" Will said this made everyone stare at her but truth was they needed to get home or get in trouble lately they had managed to pass by their parent with coming in late but they would be in more trouble in thought possible.

"before we all go how about one last song and you two guys have to come" Andy said holding out his hand to Sky who looked unsure at first but Bloom held his arm to remind him it was alright she was his not Andy's so Sky shook his hand.

Not long did they head to Marks house in the Garage they all sat down but Andy had one more surprise for everyone "Bloom I need you to sing this song" Andy said holding out his hand a few second of dough came in her mind worrying if it was a good idea but with her friends smiling and encouraging her she got up taking the mike from him.

"Like old times" Ryo said

"Yeah one last time for old times sake" Mark said

"ok guys play" Andy said he knew Bloom could sing and that the song she was going to sing as it was her song she wrote once the day they broke up and he kept it in hopes she sing it.

The guys start to play the music and immanently Bloom knew the words cause of how she asked them to play so she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Sometimes it seems like you're falling_

_Falling out of the sky_

_Sometimes it feels like you're slipping_

_And running out of time_

_And that's when you've gotta throw it all away_

_All of the that people say_

_And the doughs that fill your mind_

_Don't belong there_

_Chorus_

_Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong _

_As long as you reach for it_

_When you reach for it, nothings to far_

_And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it_

_You can dream on it, everywhere it's there_

_Sometimes I can be stupid_

_I can get out of line_

_But most times you know what I'm doing_

_It's not like some big surprise_

_Oh and I, I just want to make you understand_

_That failing on me isn't in my plans _

_And all of the doughs that fill my mind_

_Don't belong there_

No one could believe how wonderful her voice was Andy and his friends seemed to enjoy hearing her sing and Sky he was so caught up in her voice that he failed to remember anything but the times in battle and with the winx coming up with crazy ideas.

Matt and Nigel were thinking maybe a girl could be useful in their band if it made Andy's band sound totally beyond Wreck. 55 maybe they could use Will at times she would dance on stage who said she couldn't sing as well as she danced.

_Chorus_

_Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong_

_As long as you reach for it_

_When you reach for it, nothings to far _

_And it's never to long, as long as you reach for it_

_You can dream on it everywhere_

_There's so much distance_

_Between what you want and what you've got _

_But if you really want it-its your life_

_So you gonna try_

_You've gotta fly_

All these thing Bloom sang was all she ever wished for, when Faragonda and Griselda knew she was not the person Stella claimed she was in her first year, she told them her dream and she didn't want to leave she wanted to be a fairy to fly to learn magic to have her own fairy tale with a prince and now her dreams came to reality so it was never to far for her to reach.

_Whatever you do, you'll never be wrong _

_You can reach for it _

_You can reach for it_

_It's never to far and it's never to long_

_As long as you reach for it_

_You can dream on it, everywhere_

_Everywhere_

_Everywhere_

_Everywhere_

Bloom smiled thinking of her song she wrote and sang to people she made friends with and loved so close to her and now she sang her very dream out to them as her sign of showing that could live out there's if they reached for it long enough.

She gave the mike back to Andy thanking them "so maybe we might met again someday" Bloom said staring at her old friends in school "I sure hope we will" Ryo said.

"Hey sing us another" Irma asked

"Yeah we enjoyed it so much" Hay-Lin added

"For last time sake" Matt said

"Stella what you think?" Bloom asked

"I'm down with it as long as I can sing along" Stella said

"Sure why not it would be cool to hear the two winx sing" Andy said so with that and a few cheers both girls stood side by side ready to sing.

Bloom sang the first piece;

_We sigh our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin out for me, you've got my back_

_So good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell _

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_Chorus __[both girls]_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Til it's alright again _

_You're a true friend_

_Stella sang the second half of the song smiling at Bloom;_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right _

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Til it's alright again_

_Stella and Bloom side by side holding each others hands then turn to face one another well Bloom sang;_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth _

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the up and the downs _

_Cause they got someone to believe in_

_A true friend _

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right _

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_[Both girls]_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end _

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

'_Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend {__BLOOM__}_

_You're a true friend {__STELLA}_

The time the girls finished both pulled in a hug smiling true they were like best of friends and hell they could fight as one but when it came to guys and heart breaks that's when there true friendship came out.

The Guardians felt the same for each other and the guys were just the same if anything that song was based on not only Stella and Bloom but the Guardians, Caleb, Matt, Nigel, Brandon and Sky had been since kids.

Andy, Ryo and Mark felt the same and with Bloom it was truly like old times but the time to say farewell was now and yes it would hurt but having two weeks with the guys around seeing things they though impossible was cool and made the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and Nigel's holiday complete.

Stella and Bloom said their farewells to the gang then with a little help from Stella using the scepter she sent them home in Heatherfield within a flash and now Sky, Brandon and Stella had to say goodbye till next to the earth fairy promising it would be better then this year.

Once they were gone Bloom only had to say goodbye to her old friends which was most hard because they knew her past in Gardenia and they knew she was magical but still loved her the same way.

"Thanks guys for everything" Bloom said hugging each one even Andy although it was strange she wouldn't trade her friendship with them any day; "till we met again" they replied

It was not what Bloom and the winx plan as a holiday but she had to admit maybe something's turn out better when they had twist in it. As she walked home she smiled to her self then looked at her band smiling all the more, yeah twist and turns could make a person think about things in a whole new way and as far as the Guardians, Matt and Caleb were concerned it was better then anything they would have planned.

Bloom and Will looked at the moon half way at their homes smiling never regretting to meet one another's worlds, when Fairies met Guardians when Evil Wizards and old Guardians teamed up to defeat the two teams only to face their fates in all nothing about this holiday brought them [A TRUE FRIEND] in hopes their worlds would meet again just on other times without enemies around.

"Best holiday ever" Will had said carrying on walking home.

"I love holidays" Bloom had said walking back home too.

The end!


End file.
